The Ordeal of Fate
by Lovely-Viper-Venom
Summary: Sequel. Raven is now twenty-one and has been at Slade's side for years. All the Titans are grown, but still a team. Raven's now come to an important decision in her life, which draws her into conflict with her former friends.
1. The Ghost Who Attained Nirvana

This is the first chapter to the sequel of "The Edge of Taboo". It is short, and in a first person perspective from Raven. I do hope everyone enjoys this story! I am aiming to work very hard on keeping it interesting and on the edge. So, please review and let me know how you like the sequel as it goes! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Ghost Who Attained Nirvana

_The scent of spring takes away my senses as I gaze out to the vast, and wide ocean. Flowers are blooming in the beautiful garden at this large mansion. All varieties of flowers grow here; lilies, daffodils, petunias, tulips, morning glories and roses. The grass is bright green and springy under the foot. Long ago, I've found a pathway from this garden to the beach and the warm ocean waters of the Pacific. As I listen to the chirping of happy birds, gaze at the gentle and calm waters of the beach, and feel the warm, spring air breeze over me, I begin to realize how I have found my sanctuary here, and how nothing could persuade me to surrender it. _

_Years have gone by since I've come to this paradistic place. The memories of my old life seem so long ago and so distant. It is still hard to believe how foolish I was back then, thinking that the battles my friends and I faced as the Teen Titans against injustice was so futile. We only ever concentrated on the criminals in this city, when there were dangerous terrorists at large, and mass murderers on the prowl in other states of which we were blind to. Memories of my friends are in fragments and it takes much concentration to remember how we all were. There are times I come to find myself missing their company, but then I remember what I gave them up for; our arch enemy Slade. _

_If we were still in the past, when I was a member of the Titans and Slade was still our worst enemy, it would have sounded laughable and ridiculous to believe I could ever develop any feelings for that man. A particular birthday of mine had marked a very dreadful day in my life; when the prophecy was said that I'd bring my father to this plane of existence. Slade had delivered my father's message privately, while tearing my clothes apart and holding me close to his body as he forced me to watch the destruction of my precious new home of Earth. Since then, I had only the most intense and fiercest of hateful feelings towards him...until he came to my aid and the world's aid, in the grand fight against my father. He'd gain his mortality he so valued, and could have tried finding his way out...but instead, he came to my aid and my friends' aid. Slade stood side my side with my friends to protect me and rid the world of my father's evil existence. While our leader Robin still upheld his hard feelings for Slade, since that fight I had always felt differently towards him. There was a small reserve of respect for Slade knowing that he risked his or mortal life a second time to ensure the world wasn't destroyed. Ever since that fierce battle though, Slade never turned up for a long time. _

_It was a whole year before Slade showed again and when he did, he had a warning for us all; that a man named Lex Luthor was after me and that he had hired Slade to hunt me down. Slade made his opinion about this clear by stating he would take me in and protect me from Lex. It was general knowledge I was a member of the Titans, and it put my friends at risk for being attacked if Lex wasn't happy with Slade's progress. That time spent under Slade's watchful eye was in the beginning excruciating and humiliating. Many times I had tried to escape only to be cuffed and locked in a windowless cell until I realized that really, Slade posed no threat to me. I had even healed his horrible wounds he received from Lex for not procuring me in a timely manner. Slade even killed a man with his bare hands to prevent him from discovering I was hidden within Slade's base. Back then I was too stubborn to admit it but I was impressed by Slade's driving determination to defend me and risk his friendship with Lex. There was an attraction both of us had, and it didn't reach it's climax until a training session when he raped me. All my energies protested the fact that deep down, I was highly attracted to him. Nights before, there were strange dreams of a military man named Wilson, which I found out had been Slade all along. I had been glimpsing his true identity through these dreams and this only steepened my growing feelings for him. _

_Though it hadn't been long while staying with Slade, when I returned to my friends so Slade could take care of some business with Lex, they noted the changes in me. Sarcasm and calm, cold responses were now apart of me. It drove a wedge between me and Robin who during the night, had attacked me and stolen a sample of my blood. How much I wanted to tell him off and tell him the truth about me and Slade! Yet I bit my tongue and decided that saying it at that point of time wasn't the wisest thing. It was not until Lex's and Joker's defeat that my friends realized my strong connection to Slade. When I had thought he was dead, _

_I was in a state of panic and desperately diminishing the last bits of my power and magic to revive him. It had worked as he woke and sat up, healed and unharmed. Slade carried me out as I told Robin where my new alliances lie. Robin made the coldest statement after that...that from now on, he and I were enemies. I had thought, "Well, if I get to spend the rest of my life with my love, then that is perfectly fine." _

_The beach I sit on hold many fond memories. After my defection from the Titans which became widespread news throughout the criminal underworld and superhero network, Slade expressed his desires to teach me everything he knew. This very beach, these very sands and waters, have memories of when he trained me here. Many injuries resulted from our sessions, of which were healed and laughed about later. So many hours have been spent here; under the summer sun, the fall chills,, the icy winters and pleasant springs. _

_Over the years I have mastered everything he had ever wanted to teach me and deep inside, there is a pleasant calmness, a nirvana that has finally been attained after much turmoil and grief. My wardrobe of blue capes and leotards have changed to white capes, long, paneled skirts and white, long sleeves half tops. My perspectives of the world has changed and been modified to accept the bad and the good it has to offer. I take in all the peaceful surroundings and store it in my mind as I have come to my final decision about a trouble. I will protect this all and finally relent and join Slade in all his criminal aspects, and with it, I will no longer be the Raven...I will become the Wraith, the existing ghost of Raven, my former self. _


	2. Content Feelings and Final Decision

A new, fresh chapter! Woot! I may be posting the third tomorrow after a reread. I hope you all liked the beginning for the sequel. I was hoping it'd set an interesting tone. Well thanks for reading and please leave me some reviews of your opinions! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2: Content Feelings and Final Decision

The sunlight poured into the spacious living room area and shedded a gentle, pleasing warmth. It was too early in the morning just yet for everyone to begin waking up. It was such a beautiful spring morning and Rose usually got to enjoy it alone, as no one woke as early as she did. A stack of golden pancakes stood on a glass plate next to carefully cut strawberries. There was only the slightest drizzle of syrup on the pancakes and a pouf of whipped cream. The kettle on the stove began to sound a shrill whistling and was quickly taken off the stove and set on another stove eye. Rose busied herself cooking her own breakfast, having experienced Starfire's awful cooking and becoming sick for two days. Beast Boy's tofu-only menu didn't suit her tastes either, and found it was better to fix her own. She walked to the couch and set down with her neatly cooked breakfast and cut her fork into the stack of delicious pancakes, then took the first tasty bite of her hard work.

Rose had came to enjoy her years with the Titans. They were all grown, their costumes slightly modified to their changing tastes and ideas of fashion, but they stuck together as a team. Long ago, they had talked about going their seperate ways, but Starfire and Rose were opposed to it...at least not until they found proper replacements to become the new class of Teen Titans. Their fine combing of potential talent dwindled down to nothing as they found various personality faults that worried at least one of them. It was becoming a straining search but still one of their foremost priorities. Until suitable teens were found, they continued to hold their places as the city's protectors and vigilante crime fighters.

As Rose stared out the window to the ocean's horizon, she smiled in content at the home she managed to obtain. Here, she had a warm bed, good food and great friends. In exchange for those luxuries, she defended the innocent and helpless from crazed criminals and amateur troublemakers. Rose found she very much enjoyed this responsibility and took it seriously, perhaps too seriously at times in fear that if her friends all went seperate ways, she had nowhere to go. It was fun here, and though she was slightly hard-headed (still holding a two year long grudge against Beast Boy) and very opinionated (will never admit when she is wrong), she was the best out of all of them when it came to swords and anything with an edge. Long ago, they all took a trip to Japan where she purchased a highly prized and revered katana from a famous swordmaker. Ever since purchasing that wonderful piece of Japanese steel, it has always been at her side in every battle. Rose paused as she heard the distant swiff opening of a door. Moments later, Robin or as he now was known, Nightwing, stepped out and entered the spacious living room. Neither of the two said anything and only gave curt nods to acknowledge either one. Rose continued to finish her warm breakfast and stare out to the endless ocean while letting her thoughts wander. The distant sounds of Nightwing beginning to prepare his breakfast distracted her though, and Rose stood with her empty plate and headed into the kitchen. There was a playful smile as she brushed past Nightwing to set the dish into the empty sink for washing. The trick worked as it caught the young man's attention.

" Rose, let's not play around this morning."

"Oh, come oooon...not like the rest of them are down here to watch."

Rose's constant and almost compulsive flirting was one of the more famous things about her. Nightwing tended to take in stride and let her be herself, trying not to let it effect him. Both of them had that understanding, and Rose ceased her frivolious way. As Rose watched Nightwing prepare his breakfast, she let her mind wander to fond memories, one of which was when she first arrived on this rocky island.

Robin had been atop the building and after catching his attention, had nearly begged to become a Titan. It took a lot of persuasion, and constantly had to prove herself every following day. Every waking day, Rose silently thanked Robin for his consideration, especially after losing a member of theirs to the enemy. It was impossible to replace their friend they called Raven, but Rose did her best and started to gain the approval of the whole team. All her life, all she ever wanted was to be in a place where she was accepted.

"Hey, Nightwing? You ever think we'll find proper replacements for the Teen Titans?...We're kinda outgrowing this post. And that kid...what was his name? Theo? He was quite good with that chain."

"His also had a pompous attitude, and thought he could take Cy on...unfortunately, he wasn't up to scratch with Cy."

The sun was rising higher into the bright blue sky and soon, more voices could be heard. Shuffling suggested the other teammates were walking down to the kitchen for breakfast, their feet dragging and loud yawns breaking the peaceful silence. Starfire flew down and stretched her arms into the air, giving a grateful smile and cheerfully greeting her teammates. Rose smiled back and waved to her. As everyone emerged, it was hard not to notice how much they grown. Starfire's body had matured into a very gorgeous figure, Beast Boy had buffed up and could be considered very handsome with his strong set jaw, charming smile and strong body, and Cyborg had beefed up even more than before and even had a little showing of a chinstrap beard. They all had stuck together and no longer had they considered themselves friends, but a tight knit family. Each one watched out for the other, and when one was experiencing complicated problems, you could bet the others would surround that one in despair and comfort them. It was amazing to Rose they stuck together this tightly even after one of their own left. Sometimes it caused her to feel out of place since she hadn't grown up with them as long as Raven had. She felt like the adopted child of this family, but even with these feelings of isolation, she knew they truly cared. Every time they were out there in the streets and battling criminals, they watched out for her and Starfire was one of her best friends to confide in. The adopted child or not, they made her feel like she belonged.

While everyone prepared their own breakfast, and arguing erupted in the kitchen, Rose walked to the window and stared out onto the horizon. It's been too many years since she joined here and not one sound from a particular person. Nightwing had not forgiven that man, nor softened his grudge against him. The last she ever saw this man was five weeks before running away and joining the Titans. Was he in hiding, enjoying a "retirement" or just laying low until an opportunity presented itself? Would he ever surface?

"Rose, c'mon in here and try my awesome, famous chocolate pancakes!"

The white haired girl turned slightly to Cyborg's voice and though she had already ate a hefty helping of food this morning, decided one or two of Cyborg's chocolate pancakes couldn't do much harm.

* * *

It was common knowledge where Raven usually resided. This particular spring afternoon was warm and clear; a perfect day to take a stroll outside in the large garden. It was a Edenic sanctuary that had always helped Raven in clearing her conscience and absorb the happiness she held deep in her heart. It was always a sure bet she was outside in the garden full of flowers, fruit trees and healthy, green grass, sitting down and meditating. The fruits of nature had seemed to bring her a soothing peace, everything from the lovely perfumes of various flowers, the cheerful singing of the birds and the caressing breezes off the beach. Even Slade had to admit he liked coming into the garden to ease his mind of worries, failures and anger. Sure enough once Slade stepped outside into the garden, she was in her snow white outfit, sitting on the grass and in meditation. He leaned against the patio door in his half open white shirt and jeans, smiling as he watched. Raven was like a beautiful statue sculpted from the most precious bounties of nature. Her body was relaxed but so still and calm. It was breathtaking just to watch her sit there not moving a single muscle. The garden's surroundings expressed a thought to Slade that he believed...that this was Heaven. No longer able to resist the urge to sit with her and spend his leisure time at her side, he walked out onto the grass bare foot and sat beside her. It too only a moment before a single violet eye slid open, glanced sideways to his smirking face and brought a smile to her lips.

"Slade...I know that smirk. What mischief are you up to?"

"Oh, none at all, my dear. Just admiring your splendid beauty."

The gentle, carefree laugh rolled off her lips. Years ago, Raven never would have thought of Slade as a poetic kind of man but here he was, flattering her with compliments and smiles. Even after all this time and the years, their love remained untouched and flawless; time couldn't tarnish or erode the intensity of their feelings. A pale hand rested on Slade's knee as Raven's expression grew a little more stern. Slade fell silent as he watched her intently and without knowing, was holding his breath. It seemed she had come to an answer on his offer and thought that even if she refused it, he would still love her all the same. The past years with her, whether it was training or spending a night out on the town, had been the greatest he had in a very long while.

"I've come to an answer, Slade."

"I'm waiting."

The touch of the old Slade made Raven smile. It had taken nearly a week contemplating and looking at all her choices in different perspectives. The one perspective was the simmering hate she had for Robin. At that time, she was still unsure if she wanted to carry on a relationship with Slade and if Robin had only been more forgiving or more assuring than skeptical and suspicious, she would not be sitting on this healthy grass at Slade's side. For someone she had known to be a great friend to turn on her so viciously was an insult to her as a person and to her creditability. She knew if she had totally resigned herself to Slade and stayed as his apprentice, roaming out into the city and aiding his criminal activities, it would be the ultimate smack in the face for Robin.

"I've decided...I will accompany and aid you on your endeavors. However, my name when I'm out there will not be Raven. It will be Wraith."

The new path, the new name...it fit her perfectly. There was no explaining as to why she chosen such a name for herself, as Slade could see the reasons. It was true she was not the young girl he used to know; the one who fought crime, lamented her demon heritage and dressed in dark robes. Now...she was a grown woman of incredible beauty, shining like a goddess in white robes and had accepted who and what she was. The years have given her time to master the demon within to a fine-tuned perfection. Now, she could call upon it's power whenever she wanted, and decide how much energy she wanted without losing consciousness. The woman whom he loved dearly now, was possibly the strongest woman he ever known...and the Titans would have quite a surprise when they next saw her.

"You understand you may be facing your old friends."

"They are no friends of mine."

The lack of emotion in her answer concluded her decision and it was settled. Every night when he went on crime sprees, or started building destructive weapons, built his bombs and traveled, she would be right at his side.

"Good. Because tonight I plan on stealing a highly explosive material in Xenope labs. They have developed a plastic explosive that is inactive at night, but in daytime, is highly active and unstable due to the UV rays. It's called Heliotex."

Amythest orbs stared right into Slade and for a few moments, had thought the woman could read every thought in his head and see right through him. It was a chilling feeling to see how intense those innocent eyes could be when she was studying you. Once she turned to the trees, Slade felt his body relax. Those eyes were looking for something in him...

"What time?"

"Whenever possible. Those explosives are stored in dark and cool areas to keep them inactive until use. However, I'd prefer around midnight, when the city is sleeping and there are no witnesses."

"It sounds good...until then, let's have a swim."

It was eerie how the prospect of having to face off against her former teammates didn't bother her a single bit. Robbing a chemical lab such as Xenope would undoubtedly alarm the Titans and have them racing there. The calm demeanor suggested that she in fact, did not care or harbor any old affections for her friends anymore. If they decided to attack her while they were stealing the Heliotex, there was no doubt she would unleash upon them and reduce them to nothing...and to know he held such a strong person's heart was empowering. Slade soon followed after Raven to the pool, deciding a cool dip did indeed sound like a good idea before preparing for such a dangerous job.


	3. The Result of Time's Transformation

Another chapter! I hope everyone's enjoying the sequel. I am trying not to progress it too quickly, and I got great ideas (I think) how it's going to go! But it's a secret! You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for reading and leave me reviews to let me know your thoughts on how the sequel's going! Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Result of Time's Transformation

The night was rarely ever so clear. The deep, dark blue was sparkling with millions of winking stars and the full, illustrious moon was just rising over the ocean. There was a balmy breeze on this spring night that was both refreshing and comfortable. The only distraction was the sound of glass being cut. The pair had been on the roof of Xenope labs, carefully cutting into the skylight glass so they could infiltrate the building and hunt down their objective. It was a while before Slade removed a large, circular piece of glass and carefully set it on the roof. Twenty robots had accompanied them just in case they ran into trouble, even a single one that looked uncannily like Slade in every aspect. It would serve as a decoy in case they got in a tight spot. The robots were the first to jump flawlessly through the hole in the skylight and land silently on the floor. Once all twenty were in, Slade looked to her. Understanding what he wanted, she walked over to the opening, levitated herself and dropped through the hole effortlessly. White boots landed gently and quietly upon a highly polished floor. Violet orbs scanned the area and observed the robots securing the building, searching the rooms for any overnight workers. Slade was suddenly behind her and observing the building as well. So far there were no screeching alarms or automatic defenses alerted. It was quiet as a church in the lab and this was unsettling for Slade.

"Keep an eye out, Wraith...I do not trust this silence."

Raven only gave a curt nod and ventured down a dark hallway. Slade had taken the opposite route so they could cover more ground. It was too dark to see anything. A dark but glowing orb of dark magic rested in Raven's palm as she traveled down the hallways and read the labels next to closed doors. The robots had gone into a few of these, seeking out any potental danger to the mission. Still, there was no sign of a room containing the Heliotex Slade wanted. After turning a dark corner, a faint light was visible at the end of the corridor. Raven flew towards it eagerly and looking through a large window, saw a spacious lab. The door turned out to be locked but Raven was betting the Heliotex was in this lab. Focusing her magic into a fine line, she used it to cut the glass window. It took a few minutes to presicely cut the glass and not shatter the rest of the pane, but soon a large circular piece was set down and Raven flew through the space and entered the bright, clean lab. There were thousands of empty beakers and flasks on neat metal racks on large, steel tables, a long line of cabinets lining the wall (with no doubt containing either dangerous corrosives, explosives or poisons) and towards the back was a barred door. As she stood before it and observed the heavily secured door, it began to look more like a vault in a bank. The omnious looking steel cylinders that bolted it shut gave little hope of ever entering the vault.

"It should be easy..."

Raven concentrated magic into the lock mechanism, trying to pry it open. It was taking more effort than Raven anticipated and after straining for minutes, the locked were pried back. A shrill sound stiffened Raven's body. Red lights were swirling inside the lab and the blaring alarms were so loud she could not hear any sound she made. Quickly she flung the vault door open and raced in. She wasn't expecting to see a variety of items in the vault. Time was precious right now and she didn't have time to read all the labels of these boxes, containers and barrels. Eyes darted around and found a conspicious large container. It had a climate controlling box on the side and the box itself looked heavy. The shining steel of it's sides and top suggested this might be the Heliotex. After reading the label quickly of her suspected container, she found herself correct. There were about ten containers of these. Using her magic, she levitated all ten off their shelves and flew through the vault opening, through the opening in the window (the soaring boxes behind her shattering the whole pane) and retraced her steps back to the skylight. She didn't reach it without trouble. Policemen were littered throughout the hallway, shooting at the robots. An unfortunate one was aiming his gun at Slade and trying to shoot him but Slade's enhanced agility prevented the bullets from coming in contact. The police officer soon found himself facing his masked target who proceeded to beat him into unconsciousness. Slade's eye caught Raven and saw she had obtained his Heliotex.

"Good girl...let's get out of here."

Dark purple powers extended to Slade and soon Raven was soaring through the skylight opening with her cargo in tow. Once Slade and Raven landed on the roof and the containers were sitting on the grainy tiles, they soon found this wasn't the end of the battle. They found themselves facing masked adveseries; Slade's enemy and formely Raven's friends...the Titans.

"Slade! Give back the Heliotex!"

"Still thinking like a child, are you, "Robin"?"

Raven stood behind a few paces and stared blankly at the group. It took them a while to recognize her and once the group did, they forgot about Slade standing in front of them. Sheer horror had drove deep into their hearts of the Titans. Seeing Slade again after the long years of absence was shocking enough but now they stood before their former friend and ally. What truly tore their hearts into pieces was witnessing this crime Slade was commiting and her standing there, caught red handed with the Heliotex containers. There was a frightening blank expression in her eyes that they never have seen before. It was truly painful to witness what Slade had turned her into; an emotionless criminal like himself.

"Hm, where are my manners...I forgot to introduce you to my new apprentice, Wraith...However, I'm sure you all used to know her as Raven."

The team was riddled with shock; all except Nightwing. Only the deepest loathing was seething beneath the surface. Staring at that two toned mask and remembering all the things this man behind it did, caused Nightwing's muscles to twitch in fury. Every ounce of energy in him wanted to rip that mask off and beat him face so in he would not be recognizable. Soon the Heliotex didn't matter, the crime Slade was commiting didn't matter...all that did was exacting his revenge on Slade for robbing them of a great friend.

"Raven! This is absurd! Why are you helping him commit crimes for!"

The angry yells directed in her way simply bounced off her cool and blank exterior. Raven gave no words but once Nightwing locked eyes with her, he felt every muscle seize up. All the anger was flushed away as he stared in horror at her eyes, not able to turn away. A cold, racing chill shot down his spine so fiercely he sworn he felt every vertabrae's pain. The feeling that she was able to analyze every one of his thoughts and fears had Nightwing scrambling to regain control over himself and shut the doors to his thoughts.

"As you see...she is quite formidible...even if she is not moving. Her newfound abilities to instill fear with a single look has come to be one of her best attributes."

Nightwing managed to tear his eyes out of the contact and focus on Slade. His body shook slightly, indicating the effects of the powers she had inflicted upon him. Starfire who had been standing beside Nightwing only gave Raven a longing and mournful look. Even this didn't break Raven's defenses as she only narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"What have you turned her into, Slade? What have you done?!"

"I've merely shown her the way to harness complete control over her magic and demonic heritage. At will, she can tap into those powers Trigon bestowed upon her and consciously use them to her advantage. Ah, but don't think she is a simple monster...she is aware of herself and who she is, who she used to be. I've taught her everything I know, and helped her gain control over herself is all."

"I want her to tell us herself."

The group faced Raven wearily and wondered if she would talk to them. At first, she remained silent, seeming in thought whether or not she wanted to a say a single word to them. The silence was becoming unbearable and then finally, her voice which sounded no different than it did years ago, broke that moment.

"It's true...He's shown me ways of managing my emotions that I never thought of while being a Titan. I can fine tap any energy in me, even that particular one I used to shunt. If you think I was scary before, you ought to get to know the new me...which may be soon. I remember you saying long ago, that we were enemies. Since we are, perhaps I should show you!"

White, blinding light filled her eyes as she thrust an outlash of magic at them. Trying to spring or fly out of the way was futile as the blast of magic caught them all and blew them towards the end of the roof. The containers had been set down as she approached them, white eyes staring angrily at Nightwing in particular. The others didn't matter to her as she lifted Nightwing off his feet and flung him across the roof and into the illuminated sign of Xenope labs. Just as Nightwing tried getting to his feet, Raven's magic encompassed him and slammed him cruelly into the roof. It lifted him and again, slammed him down. It gave the impression of a body that could bounce like a ball and finally after the fifteenth time and Nightwing was bloodied up, Raven stopped. Nightwing's head swam in confusion, trying to regain sense of everything around him. Raven hadn't given him time for that and all Nightwing glimpsed was the bottom of a white boot before it planted itself in his face and knocked him a few feet. By now, the others had recovered from the first attack and charging after Raven. It was a bad idea as Raven threw out her arm and a large, scythe shaped blast of energy tore through them. They all fell to the ground covered in bruises and cuts, their clothes torn and their endurance shattered.

"Wraith, we don't have time to play around now. Grab the Heliotex and let's go!"

Raven stopped her merciless assault and flew to the containers and Slade. Powers enveloped the containers and a slender hand grabbed Slade's wrist. With a flick of her cape, it enlarged and covered the containers and Slade. Within a second, they were all gone. Nightwing got to his feet shakily and gritting his teeth, was furious he let the two get away with the Heliotex. This was a major failure on their part. The team surrounded him to support Nightwing and quietly, they all began to head home.

* * *

The pair arrived safely within Slade's lab beneath his mansion. The steel containers were placed in a vacant space near the wall. The two of them stood silently in the bright, sterile lab for a few moments before Slade decided to speak up. Seeing her attack the Titans with such a level of ferocity proved she had truly given them up. As she stood there, breathing normally as if they had been only on a little walk, he couldn't help but admire her endurance. The level of power she put out in those attacks would have long ago worn her out...yet she stood there as if there had been no crime commited or participated in a fight.

"You were exquisite, my dear. I don't think I've known or witnessed such beauty before."

The stoic and apathetic attitude she had on the roof was completely gone as she laughed gaily and gave a bright smile. It was accompanied by the glittering happiness shining in her eyes.

"You really know how to flatter a girl."

"Of course. I am a man of charm."

Fingers found the appropriate locks and the the black and orange mask slid off. Slade's gruff face smiled back at her as he held the mask in one hand and with the other began to stroke her long hair. A soft hum came from her as she stepped closer and leaned into his caresses. These private moments of theirs were what they liked best. Here they weren't souless criminals or heartless beings. Arms wrapped around Slade's neck as she laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. An arm came around her slim waist and kept her close as he sniffed the faint traces of sweet juniper in her hair. Then a sudden jerk put him upright and rigid. His blue eye was wide as he remembered something about seeing those Titans again. Raven's eyes turned up to him in concern.

"Slade, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

It was a bold lie but he didn't want Raven worrying. There was a particular white haired girl he saw alongside Cyborg and Starfire, a girl who hadn't been on the team before. She had the same hair and the same eyes as himself and he had to wonder...was that girl his daughter, Rose? Rose had come to live with him after her mother was murdered but it was a brief arrangement. Lacking the fatherly instincts most men took towards their daughters, Rose had run away when she twelve. Even with the city under his own private surveillance system and an army of robots, he never saw or heard from her again. There was mixed feelings about it, but decided in the end he couldn't be the father a child like her needed. Coming across Raven's quizzing eyes, he offered a smile to her and kissed her forehead where the gem seal laid.

"I forgot that I had wished to give you something."


	4. The Rewards for Success and Repercussion

Another chapter yay! It's a very yummy chapter lol, but there is some meaning to it. I hope everything is going how everyone likes. I know I haven't brought in any main villains just yet, but they will be coming! Trust me! So until then Ihope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading! Please leave some comments to let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Rewards of Success and Repercussions of Failure

Pale fingers pet the gleaming amethyst crystal. The priceless gem had such a deep violet color, with brilliant white lines that ran through it. It was no dinky piece of jewelry either. Slade had made sure it was quite nice; a good two inches of beautiful, smooth amethyst. It hung on a fragile looking necklace of bright silver. The surprise of this necklace had robbed her voice and all she could manage to do is move her lips to try and form words. It bemused Slade to see how speechless she was as she fondled the necklace in amazement.

"I see you really like it. Here."

Slade took the necklace from her numb fingers and stepped behind her. The amethyst necklace was lowered over her head and fastened behind her neck. As Raven gazed in the mirror and stared at the image of herself wearing such a generous gift, the numbness began to lift as she broke into a smile, turned, and threw her arms around him. It all happened in one moment and took Slade offguard, but he placed his strong arms around her and held her close. Over the years, he had only bestowed a few gifts upon her, It wasn't a lack of love, but knowing that a gift should be a genuine surprise and not a routine thing.

"It's really beautiful."

"Well, we had quite a success tonight. And my dear, you were magnificent."

Blood rose to Raven's soft cheeks and caused such a pretty pink color on her skin. It softened Slade's heart to see her so happy with him. Years ago when she was a Titan, he didn't remember her being this happy then. It was hard to believe that he could bring her this happiness and her friends couldn't. Neither did he really believe he'd ever come to care for her happiness. Soon his thoughts of the mission, her success and content for her happiness was pushed to the back of his mind as he tuned his senses more to the way Raven was clawing at his chest and pushing her front against him. The cute smile was gone as he saw her face fill with lusting desire. The years have even changed their sex life as well. As the time progressed, the ante kept going up. Both kept venturing into different and new things and into one Raven particularly became fond of...and so did Slade. It was Raven's little secret...but she loved submitting to a violent and forceful Slade. Fingers wrapped into long locks of violet hair and jerked hard on it. Raven's head was pulled back cruelly and Slade found himself staring down at a woman now riddled with lust and quivering for him to ravage her.

"I've already gifted you tonight for your success. If you want me now, you must beg for it."

"Please, Slade...I want you. I _need_ you...please don't tease me."

"And what is it you need of me?"

A deep, red blush came to her cheeks. There was a visible struggle she was having; to humiliate herself and get what she wanted or refuse and go through the night without satisfaction. Pain began to spread through her scalp as Slade pulled tighter on her long hair.

"I...I need you...to ravish me. I want you to squeeze me, take me...mark me. Please...I want you to make me yours tonight."

Even if it was humiliating, there was the comforting thought that this was always just between them. Slade never poked fun at her for begging like this. In fact, he would only smile his always mysterious smile and taunt her just a bit more before giving in. The back of a gloved hand stroked down her cheek and she leaned her head sideways, nuzzling it in submitting affection. This seemed to work as she felt the strands of her hair feel suddenly lighter and in a single motion, Slade had swooped her into his arms. Arms adored his neck as she nuzzled into his shoulder and rubbed her thighs together in anticipation.

Their games had always been extreme once either one found out how much fun they were. Soft lined cuffs trapped Raven's wrists and had her anchored to the bed. Her nude body writhed on the covers as sweet sensations raced through her. Raven was very vocal with Slade and not once held back her voice. Now only moans and cries for more rang from her beautiful mouth as Slade devoured her taste. The warm lamp lights in the room made his naked skin appear so soft and gentle but it didn't effect that cold, icy blue eye of his. It watched her as she shuddered and twitched under his influences. It was electrical to know he was watching her enjoy his touches and in the storm of it all, she smiled and laid her head back. Being ravished and taken like this caused such a feeling even Raven couldn't describe. An iron grip dug into her hips and lifted her bottom up with ease. Something warm and hard was toying with her most sensitive spot and she yelped and whined as Slade teased her. The fight she had with her former friends wasn't in the scope of her concentration, nor was the stolen Heliotex, or Slade's awkward moment when they got back...

"Beg for it, my Raven."

Only slight whimpers came from her but soon she found her voice and out came the pleads and desperate and shameless begging for him to take her. It wasn't enough. There was one thing Slade wanted to hear before he decided to appease her lust.

"Tell me, Raven...Who is your master?"

There was no whimper or hesitance as she arched and cried out without shame. "You're my master! Oh, Gods, Master Slade! Please! Please no more! Fuck me....please! I can't stand it no longer, Master!" Raven pleaded and this was the right thing to say as Slade wasted no time now and plowed right into her core. A momentary silence befell them before Raven let out a ripping scream. Her thighs tensed until they cramped and then locked around Slade's waist. The pain had shot through her as if she had been injected with ice cold water. Slade didn't stay still for too long as he gave her a jarring thrust and again she yelped loudly and pulled tightly against the cuffs binding her. Watching her scream and her body become taut under his case dhis nerves to shiver. Slade's hand wound into her hair and pulled. He leaned down and smothered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply and violating her pretty mouth. There was no protest as she wrestled with his mouth and bucked her hips hard as he drove in. Soon the burning sensation began to trickle down into his shaft as he penetrated far deeper than he should. Though he had originally thought it was too painful for her, Raven would always beg for him not to stop. "Please, don't stop, Slade! Don't...I need it! Ah! AH! Oh...! Deeper...deeper!" Raven hollered and he abided by her wishes. Every muscle in his large, muscular body flexed as he pistoned into her and fulfilled her desires. The pain had shot up from her stomach and into her chest and only now did Raven feel herself on the edge. Those silky, tight walls clamped down hard and refused to let up on the intruding shaft. It pulled a low groan from Slade's chest as he pounded harder and watched as Raven's chest rapidly fell and rose. He knew she was about to jump that edge and experience her climax. Hands grasped painfully on her hips as he forcefully pentrated her and soon their mixed yells filled the air as they found their ends. Slade collapsed on her in a heap and nuzzled her slender neck. A clammy sweat had broke over her and she breathed hard as she let her eyes roll up into her head and lay exhausted under him. Both bodies lay still and soaked up the moment after achieving their orgasms. It was minutes before Slade lifted his head and pecked her a gentle kiss on her forehead. A low hum rose from her and he lowered his lips onto hers.

"Oh, Slade...Slade...I love you."

A caring hand pushed her damp bangs backward to reveal her full face. As he stared down into those sparkling violet orbs, he found himself smiling serenely and feeling blessed he had found such a girl.

"...I love you too, my pretty bird."

--------

The atmosphere of thew tower was tense. While Rose and Starfire tended to Nightwing's wounds, the other two sat on the couch in silence. Healing salves was rubbed into the cleansed and raw wounds and bandages wrapped tenderly around them. Neither one of the girls knew what to say to cool Nightwing's fuming anger and thought it best not to. Years of experience on the Titan's team had taught them that saying something while Nightwing was in a dangerously silent state set off the episodes of screaming and yelling. There was a muttered thanks to the girls before Nightwing stood and left the four to themselves. No one tried stopping him, knowing it was best to let him work out his anger on his own. They all waited until Nightwing was well out of ear pitch before they decided to discuss the strange events.

"So...that was your so-called friend, Raven? She seems...nice."

The hint of sarcasm in Rose's voice didn't go unnoticed by the others. Nasty glares were cast in her direction and Rose saw.

"What? After five something years, you act like you expected to see her and her to say, "I'm tired of this! I'm coming back!" Did you really expect her not to fight for him if she's been isolated for this damn long with him? And if what you say about Nightwing is true, how he treated her when she came back after being "protected" by Slade, then I don't blame her for being pissed and kicking the shit out of him!"

Rose's opinionated speech didn't win them over but their glares lessened as they realized what Rose was saying. It was common knowledge Nightwing regretted what he had done to Raven back then, but now it was too late and there was no hopes of mending those severed ties. It had become obvious Raven had turned dark and was obviously not thinking of returning to them. It hit Beast Boy the hardest, as he already lost a girl he cared about to Slade. To lose a second one was too much for him...but before he could storm off in anger, Rose got off the couch and left without a word. A loud bang echoed as she punched a hole into the wall before walking through the open doors to their rooms. The three gaped at her leaving and wondered what got into her.

"...You don't think...we angered her, do ya?"

"No, Cyborg...she is of...troubled emotions."

In Rose's room, she went at the hanging punching bag with gusto, the chains rattling dangerously as she continuously kicked, punched and smacked the heavy weight of it. Two hours went on with her venting all the pented anger upon the innocent bag and it was only until the chain finally gave way and snapped did she stop. The bag had flown into her coffee table and smashed it to pieces. Rose stared at the broken bag with apprehension before scoffing and turning her sights elsewhere. The moon hung over the ocean in a clear, velvety sky. The serenity of the night began to calm Rose's rattled nerves as she thought about the incident. Meeting the Raven everyone had talked about was one thing and truly, didn't bother her. What did was seeing _him_ again and the fawning over Raven. It seemed she and this Raven had switched places...and it all seemed wrong.


	5. Business Plans Among Unusual Behavior

Woot bringing in Chapter 5! Sadly I see that sequels don't bring in as much attention as regulat stories. I hope that improves. x.x

So! Here is another chapter and in it, revealing characters to be brought in and providing more drama and action that this story will be full of. I'll try to be nice on the cliffhangers. So enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading! please review!

* * *

Chapter 5: Business Plans Among Unusual Behavior

Saturday morning light broke through the drawn curtains of a vast and luxurious room. In a bed of strewn, white silk covers were mingled bodies. Both were fast asleep and still in dreamland while the sunlight basked on their nude skin. A rattling tray carried two cups of steaming hot tea, two saucers with buttered toast and on two large, gleaming plates sat hefty servings of bacon, eggs, ham and small cups of freshly cut fruits. Tall glasses of orange juice balanced perfectly among the cluttered serving plate and due to it's carrier's expertise, didn't spill a single drop. As Wintergreen cracked the door open and peered in, a faint smile came to his weathered face. The lumps in the large bed and the rank smell of sex hanging in the air didn't bother him as he walked in and set the tray upon a table. By now he was quite used to the two's activities...and in truth, he couldn't be more grateful that Slade had found happiness.

Wintergreen remembered when the Joker and Harley had stormed the mansion while he was out and knocked him unconscious despite putting up a real good fight. Though he was thought of as an old man, Wintergreen had once been in the British military and was very skilled in hand to hand combat; a reason why he and Slade got along very well. Still, the long time of not joining in the fights like he used to at his friend's side, had eroded some of his reflexes. Once the Joker and Harley got the best of him, they had kidnapped him and locked him in a subterranian cell. The rickety doors were gave a false sense of hope but no matter how many times he kicked and pried at that wooden door, it wouldn't budge. It seemed all hope was lost until he heard noises and soon learned Slade had been captured too. It was horrible to hear them torturing his friend and endure the screams of immense and hellish pain, but soon there were different voices screaming. Wintergreen had been too stunned to speak up and let Slade know he too was trapped down here. Fleeting footsteps told Wintergreen that Slade was breaking for it and going out to rescue Raven. It took him a while, but soon Wintergreen had broken out of the cell and followed the direction he heard the footsteps heading. By time he got there, everything was over and Slade was holding a very tired and worn out Raven in his arms. It was a relief to know she'd be ok. After that ordeal, here they all were in perfect health and enjoying the fruits of their fortunate luck. Slade slept much more (which Wintergreen insisted slade sleep more to keep good health), was loosening up and enjoying life more and doing things he thought Slade wouldn't have done since Adeline...share his past and his knowledge with Raven. Wintergreen had never seen Slade be so open with another living soul other than himself. It was a very big step for him.

The occasional snores from under the covers caught Wintergreen's attention and he only smiled fondly at the ones he vowed to care for. They would be stirring any minute. Soon enough, a violet haired girl stretched her body on the bed and adjusted herself in the bed. Sleepy eyes opened and fell upon Wintergreen. Far from being startled, Raven only smiled and wished him a good morning before curling back into Slade for warmth. Wintergreen motioned to the warm breakfast on their table before leaving the room and letting the two alone. It was not his wish to disturb their slumber.

Slade's dreams were filled with the most pleasant and relaxing situations. It was a long time before he stopped having nightmares, some of which containing Lex's rise and vengeful hunt for them. This dream gave his body and mind a sense of peace he hardly remembered. Both he and Raven were in Hawaii, strolling along Waikiki beach, hand in hand and laughing. She wore a beautiful white bikini while he sported long, black swimming trunks. The sounds of the people on the beach, the sight of kids splashing along in the water, and the calming song of the waves washing onto the light sand was a real treat. The warmth of the sun was definitely soothing as they both decided to sit on their beach towels and lie beside one another. Soon though the sky began to turn dark. An unusually cold breeze washed over them and the people on the beach began to retreat into the island. Slade looked up and on a cliff stood Lex. He was grinning and holding what was clearly a gun. Beside him was a female of which he couldn't make out due to her being masked. It occured to Slade what Lex was going to do but before he could do anything to protect Raven, a bullet came whizzing by his head and when he looked back to Raven...startled eyes stared blankly at him before she dropped limply to the towels. Trickles of blood began to stain to towels and the rolling, loud laugh echoed across the vast beach.

Slade sprung up with a start. Air ripped in and out of his chest, his blue eye wide with fright. It took a few minutes to realize he was comfortably in his warm bed, lying beside his beloved Raven, who now, was awake with a quizzing look in her eyes. Slade stared at her for a few moments and gave a deep sigh before falling into the covers. It was nightmares like that that disturbed the peace in his mind. A familiar, warm hand soothed over his cheek and now he believed he was safe and she was alive.

"Slade. Was it another bad dream?"

Often he had shared his dreams with her, no matter how dreadful or how blissful. Raven was quite good at interpreting dreams, but even Slade could understand this one. It was a dream of his most worst fears. Losing Raven meant losing his happiness and reverting back to his old self.

"Yes...but even this one was clear in it's message."

Her lithe body curled up to his and he placed a protective arm around her. A soft kiss was planted on her forehead before he relaxed into the comfy bed and stared up at its canopy. Feathery kisses could be felt upon his neck, shoulders and chest and he knew Raven was trying to comfort him in his own way. Deep down, he didn't like anyone comforting him, but for her, he let her do as she desired.

"Breakfast is on the table...want to eat?"

Slade gave a firm nod and they got up. Both only dressed into their barest garments, and sat down at the table and began to eat their delicious breakfast. Raven thoroughly enjoyed her toast and tea the most, while Slade preferred to dig into the meat portion on his plate. The warm, glowing sunlight made this morning even more enjoyable. Raven felt as if the rays of sunlight had seeped into her own skin and instilled the glorious feeling of bliss.

"What is planned for today, Slade?"

"...I have plans going on with a Japanese yakuza later this week. We will be making a stop in Osaka. As for today...I do believe I have invited some old "friends" of yours."

The tone in Slade's voice suggested that whoever these "friends" of hers were, they weren't the Titans, and it couldn't be Speedy and the others on the East Coast. Then it it hit her. The kids from the H.I.V.E. academy could be the only ones he was talking about...but after such a long period of never calling on their skills, how did he know they were still operating together? Or even alive? A brow raised as she stared at him.

"Jinx and the others? Do you think it is wise to rely on them? And what plan do we have that we need their assistance?"

It felt like an insult to invite that rabble into one of Slade's plans, when he had her. Raven normally wasn't cocky but she felt she was worth the whole lot of them all on her own. Slade's voice had now lost it's gentle tone and had come to his normal, baritone, business-like voice. Even his facial features had changed to a harsher degree.

"They could be useful for spies. You're right in your doubts about their reliability, but I do feel they are adequate in spying. Perhaps even seeing if one could get into the tower, though that would be a long shot."

The romantic tone of their morning had evaporated as they began to discuss further business plans, in which Raven was quick to judge it's possible loopholes, and Slade quick to answer her questioning. While most found it annoying, Slade liked Raven criticizing his plans. At times it was irritating, but at the same time, there had been occasions that she made him realize a flaw in a plan or operation. They were great lovers, as well as great business partners.

* * *

Sunlight fell into a spacious room full of racked swords and katanas, littered with skimpy clothes, and a disheveled bed that hid a sleeping woman. Only a mess of tangled, white hair on the pillow gave clue to who was buried under the covers. Suddenly a shrill alarm rang on the nightstand. The half dressed girl bolted out of the bed and fell off the side she had been dangerously close to.

"Ow!"

Rose rubbed a tiny swelling on her forehead and grabbed the ringing alarm clock. With a flick of a switch on it's back, the loud racket ceased. It was set back in it's place as Rose leaned against the side of her bed and sighed. It took a few moments of slipping in and out of sleep before Rose decided to get up and shower. A clean change of normal clothes hung on her arm as she walked down the hallway in her t-shirt and bottoms. No one was usually up this early and often didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her.

Once she stepped into the bathroom, she closed and locked the door, hung up her clothes and went to turn on the shower. Punching and kicking that bag last night had strained her muscles and her body felt sore and tired. It had been a lot of pent up rage that was released upon that innocent punching bag. Now she had worked it out though, Rose had time to think. While the water began to soak her smooth body, she thought about why Slade would show his face after so many years. The others had told her that when Slade was on the brink of death, Raven pumped all her healing powers into him and revived him. It took a huge toll on her and she had collapsed. Slade was adamant about taking her with him and refused to hand her over. Nightwing had said he knew what the bond was between the two when he witnessed Raven frantically trying to save Slade's life. It was a touching and surreal story...Nightwing had said that when they hadn't shown up for years, that they probably settled down, and maybe Raven being with Slade persuaded him to renounce his criminal ways. Rose had thought she saw Nightwing smile when he said that...but then last night brought into sharp relief what the two were planning. Raven honed into the ultimate fighting tool and Slade back strong as ever. Even the hot, steaming water that warmed Rose's skin couldn't prevent the shiver that raced through her. Slade being active was one thing...possessing possibly the most powerful being on Earth was another story. Rose only faced Raven's power once, and the way she exercised it was effortless. While watching Raven, there had been no instant when her face wrinkled up in fury, or her muscles straining as she exerted such immense power. What would be the result if they did push her to a limit? Would the planet crack down the middle and doom them all?

The shower had not helped her mind but did ease the soreness in her body. Rose towel dried her hair and began to dress into a pair of jeans and a tight white tank top. Once dressed, she taken the towel off her hair and started blow drying it. Rose had stood in front of the mirror for a while drying her hair and looking at her reflection with loathing. She looked like her father so much that she hated it. Most always found her extremely beautiful but...she didn't see it. They couldn't see what she saw. The spawn of a horrible man who was most foul a father. Only when her skin began to burn did she get pulled out of that self-loathing. The dryer was turned off and put up and Rose struggled to think of happier things. If they had the time, maybe she would sit down with Cyborg and play some games with him. Preferrably a fighting game...

By time Rose decided to make her way downstairs to grab a bit of breakfast, everyone had gathered there. Cyborg and Beast Boy had always been known for competing passionately in video games, which that reputation hadn't died. Both sat on the couch rapidly pushing buttons and twirling joysticks on the controllers. Nightwing was sitting alone in the kitchen drinking orange juice and had the morning paper splayed out on the table before him. Starfire, who's cooking hadn't improved much over the years, was at the stove where billowing plumes of grayish-blue smoke rose. Why did every morning seem to start out the same, boring way?

"Hey, Rose! You are finally awake! Kinda weird for you to sleep in."

Rose gave a fleeting look to Nightwing before sitting down at the table with him silently. Her blue eyes were vacant and soon Nightwing grew worried. Nightwing got the feeling she was hiding something from them.

"Hey, you ok?"

Still no answer. Those sapphire eyes didn't move from their focused spot on the white floor. Cyborg and Beast Boy were not paying attention to the conversation in the kitchen but the moment they heard a loud crash, the conrollers dropped to the floor as they whirled around. The kitchen table had been reduced to pieces and Nightwing's glass of orange juice splattered all over the tiled floor. Starfire had turned from her cooking and was staring in shock at Rose's shaking and bleeding fist and the strange, torn look in her face. The sudden event had taken them off guard.

"Rose...let's go and talk."

Nightwing stood and left the room. Rose had stubbornly remained seated before getting up and looking as if she was forcing her legs to walk, followed after Nightwing. The others were left in silence as she left the room. It was a mystery to what caused her sudden anger...and hoped they could find out.

Nightwing was waiting on the rood of the tower. A light breeze whispered over the roof ever so often and was quite pleasant in the spring warmth. The early afternoon had risen upon them suddenly as he stared up at the sky. Footsteps echoed across the roof and it caught his attention. A chastened Rose came and took a seat beside him but still refused to speak.

"You got to tell me what's bothering you."

"...You wouldn't understand. And you'd probably hate me for it."

"...You know, an old friend of mine once said that. She was so afraid that the prophecy she'd end the world would cause me and the others to cast her out. She kept telling us we didn't understand...maybe we didn't but we remained supportive and thought no less of her, as it wasn't her fault...so...unless you got something worse than a prophecy that you'll doom the world, I don't think that anything you say will make us hate you."

Speaking about Raven like that was unusual for Nightwing. Often they all tried to avoid talking about Raven. Even after all this time, it was still a sore and painful wound for the team. Reflecting on her recent attitude, maybe she was overreacting. Yet... she didn't feel it was time to tell Nightwing her big secret.

"I just...I used to...to think I knew..."

Everytime she tried to tell Nightwing, she got choked up and her voice would cease. It was extremely difficult to explain to him.

"It doesn't matter...I don't want to talk about it."

The erratic mood Rose was in proved dangerous. Nightwing decided this was a matter not to be immediately pursued until Rose was ready to tell them. After Nightwing assured her this was ok, they remained seated on the roof for a while and staring out onto the horizon, hoping soon they would be given answers to their problems.


	6. Shrewd Business Deals and Forgiveness

Yet another chapter! The seventh is almost done, and will probably be posted on the weekend. So! I hope all is enjoying this story so far. I am working hard on it to make it very interesting. So tell me how I'm doing in some reviews! Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 6: Shrewd Business Deals and Forgiveness

The afternoon was filled with the usual excitement. Even on a sunny, pleasant day criminals didn't stop working. Newer criminals had emerged over the years and had come to learn the wrath of the Titans. One such criminal named the Jewel Keeper had been caught inside a reknown jewelry store and was now sitting down and tied up. Broken glass and strewn jewelry littered the once neat carpet floor. Police came in and apprehended the man and gave their thanks to the Titans before they departed. not even fifteen minutes later did they receive a call about a kidnapping downtown. All day and well into the evening they kept on working and stopping criminals in their tracks. Nightwing was happier knowing they cleared up the streets from the slimey fools such as the Jewel Keeper, and it had kept Rose's thoughts from trailing to more depressing matters.

After such an exhausting day they all decided to go to their favorite pizza joint. It was here where there so many memories; memories of Terra, of Raven and of better times with those two girls. Yet after such a lucky day of captures, they couldn't dwell on the past. All of them happiily chomped on their pizza and when it came down to the last slice, it was up to whoever was more aggressive or sneakier to get that piece. Even though they were grown, after sticking together for so long like this, they couldn't help but act immature.

"Hey! Who was the one that saved ya butt when Mad Raver started using her crazy light tricks?!"

"Dude! That was only once! Remember when ol' Dr. Light tried to shut ya down? I changed into a gnat, got into his ear and man, I ain't ever doin' that again!"

Rose watched the fighting with bemusement. While Nightwing now joined into the argument and started preaching how he saved everyone's behinds when they brought down Tonik, Rose looked away and slyly let her hand drift into the pizza box. No one noticed as she began eating the slice and looking to the roofs of the buildings. It was quiet tonight and there was no one sneaking around. All the bad guys knew they were out on patrol and they didn't dare try to commit their crimes unless they were either stupid or too presumptuous. The crust had just been swallowed when the arguing ceased and the teammates stared at the empty pizza box. Wide eyes couldn't believe that the object they were fighting so valiantly for was now gone.

"Hey, you snooze you lose."

* * *

Succulent dishes were set down before all the guests and hosts. Steaming and delicious food sat on gleaming, porcelain dishes and crystal clear wine glasses were filled with the best merlot. The silence and uncomfortable air at the table set for a truly awkward moment. Jinx and her friends had heard about rumors of Raven leaving the Titans for Slade, but none of them believed it nor wanted to investigate it further. It had been a while since they had a brush with the Teen Titans on this coast, as they decided to wreak their havoc on the East Coast where Speedy and the other Titans were. Coming back to Jump City and seeing these two together gave their stomachs an almighty wrench. Gizmo's famous mouth voiced his opinion when he stepped in. "Whoa! Raven, you grew into a sexy woman! Hey, why the hell you hangin' out with Slade? I thought you hated his guts. Ain't nothing but an old, perverted, cock-suck-" and ended there as Slade shouted it was enough and silenced Gizmo for the rest of the night with a stern eye and simple gestures that Gizmo took for death threats...such as toying with his steak knife and glaring at the young man. Jinx had grown stronger in body and personality and after surveying this situation, decided she should speak up as Slade hadn't discussed the reasons for calling on them.

"Slade. What's the reason for calling on us for dinner? I'm assuming you want something."

That wicked smile came to her black painted lips as her devious eyes rested on the masked man at the end of the table. The tone of her voice suggested she was being flirtatious in which Raven didn't like a single bit. Slade stayed composed and spoke in his usual business manner.

"I need some eyes kept on the Titans. Since you have all been under the radar for a year on both coasts, I thought it safe to call on you for this work. The Titans will stop at nothing now to hunt me and Raven down ever since she decided to aid me in my operations. I cannot have those brats interfering with my plans. "

Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo were all very familiar with the Titans, and still weary of Raven who sat across from them staring blankly at them. There was an unspoken criticism there but Jinx decided it would not be best to upset Slade's pet bird. The plan Slade had devised was explained in full detail to them and were strongly reminded they had best stick to the plan. Jinx was smiling widely as Slade detailed even further the objectives of this mission to them. There were personal reasons she was beginning to love the aspects of this job.

"It all sounds _very _good, Slade. I'm glad you called us to do this for you. You won't regret it this time, I swear."

Again the frivolious tone in Jinx's voice sent electric shivers down her spine and it was becoming difficult to control the urge to reach across the lacquered table and torturing the woman. Wintergreen had come in and collected all the dirty dishes and disappeared into the kitchen with them. Moments later, Slade excused himself from the table without a reason and left down a large hallway. The three sat there uncomfortably as Raven stared at them with judging eyes. Mammoth and Gizmo didn't dare to stare Raven down and avoided eye contact but Jinx on the other hand, who had turned more stony and daring over the years, stared right back. This caused Raven to focus solely on her.

"Why are ya here anyway, Raven? We all heard rumors you deserted the Titans and switched sides, but...tch, y'know how the news can be misleading. We didn't believe it. But now...since you are here, in a more skimpier outfit and comfortably at that man's side...it is obvious, ain't it? Why don't you tell me what he's like, hmm? I was always curious about Slade anyway."

These were treacherous waters Jinx sailed herself into. Gizmo and even Mammoth knew this and very quickly both became interested in getting up and looking at the paintings. The two women sat in their chairs still, Jinx wearing a smug grin and Raven's face remaining completely emotionless.

"You've become even more foul and sluttier than before, Jinx. Tell me, are you so interested in this plan now because you'll be near Cyborg again?"

The smirk had been wiped from Jinx's face and she stumbled to regain her composure. It had been a very long time but she had a minor crush on that Titan, under an alias and becoming a H.I.V.E. student. Once she found out she been betrayed it had hurt her, but she still had a small flame in her heart for the man.

"No. The aspect of money which we don't have and the amount he mentioned made me quite happy and interested. What I don't get is this...criminals mostly become criminals because they had limited means and money. Slade however...has this beautiful mansion, endless amounts of money and still yet he is a criminal. What is his reason for this? Thrill?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Jinx was losing the battle of wits with Raven who hadn't flashed a single second of emotion and remained so perfectly stoic. Trying to get a rise out of her was becoming a fruitless venture.

"And while you're asking him that, I suggest you stop flirting with him."

This was the ticket Jinx needed to goad more on Raven and see if there was a raw emotion in her to strike.

"Oh? Jealous?"

"No. But if you keep on flirting with a man who is taken, he might just drop you and your filthy friends and find another more _professional _group to complete the job. Excuse me."

Raven stood and left the room in silence, leaving Jinx sitting there stunned and at a loss for any retaliation. Beside a painting of the Battle for Okinawa stood Gizmo and Mammoth in fits of poorly concealed laughter. Angry with her friends laughing at her, Jinx snapped her fingers and the floor suddenly became too slick to be standing on and they fell down, consequently landing wrongly and injuring themselves.

* * *

Everyone was about to turn in for the night. It was one in the morning and the Titans had grown weary of the long day. After all the pizza, and the excess competitions in video games, they began to head for bed. Rose was left sitting on the couch and looking out the window toward the ocean. A few ships and boats with tiny gleaming lights dotted the dark waters and she wondered what kind of fun those people were having, if any. Beast Boy had been staying up and without realizing, had been left alone in the living room with Rose. He very well knew that she would ignore him unless they were on the streets fighting crime, but thought it was best to apologize for an incident two years ago.

The events with Raven and seeing what she had become impeded him to make amends and pray that he would not lose another friend to Slade. Nightwing had his grudges against Slade, but Beast Boy felt more entitled to it. Twice that man had taken friends from him, one of which he had cared deeply for and given her life to protect them. If something was to happen to Rose, he would feel ashamed of never apologizing. "Hey, Rose," Beast Boy murmured as he sat on the couch a few feet from her. She had cast him a quick glance before standing and deciding it was time for bed.

"Rose...I am sorry for ever deciding to peek at you while in the shower. I was just...well, curious, I guess. It was totally rude of me."

These words earned a pause as Rose thought about the apology. It was still fresh in her memory how his jaw was hanging and drool was seeping down the corner of his mouth. He was nothing but a pig of a man and she had never forgiven him for that. Flirting was one thing but to invade another's privacy was stepping out of bounds for her.

"Fine. But if I ever see your beasty little face in my bathroom again, I will be making sure you sleep outside like a beast."

Beast Boy watched as Rose left and knew it would take a while before she started warming up to him again. At least she had accepted his apology and for that, he was grateful. He collapsed into the couch and stared outside to the dark, glassy surface of the ocean. A somber attitude came over him as he wondered just where his old friend was and what that monster of a man was doing to her.


	7. Seizing Total Control Causes Betrayal

Another chapter! Finally! It's been a busy past two weeks so sorry for the pause in updates. But alas! I have brought you chapter seven, a longer and interesting chapter of lots of action! I hope everyone likes it. So enjoy the read and leave some reviews for some feedback! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7: Seizing Total Control Causes Betrayal

After dinner, the group was escorted by Wintergreen to a spacious room with many monitors and control panels. It was downstairs and below the mansion itself. The windowless room was cold, gloomy and dark. Jinx stared at the monitors and around the room in fascination at the fortune of technology Slade possessed. Even Gizmo seemed to be going into shock at the state of the art electronics in this room.

"Jinx! Look at that! Those are Tronik 6400 monitor screens! You can make it one big picture or view many frames at once from your security cameras! And this computer..."

Jinx had to jerk Gizmo to her side to prevent him from harming anything in this room with viruses or stealing anything he really liked. There was much cussing under his breath as Jinx stopped him from his "window shopping" as she liked to call it. They hadn't to wait long before echoing footsteps revealed Slade and Raven's approach. All three kept their eyes on their new employer and wondered why he had brought them down into this dungeon-like surveillence room. Wintergreen bade them goodbye and headed upstairs, leaving them all alone. The curious group approached Slade as he walked towards a spread out control panel and typed in a few passwords. Screens blared up showing three distinct bodies...coincidentally resembling their own. Suddenly Jinx felt her hairs standing up on end, knowing what he was going to say was not going to be pleasant.

"As a failsafe to make sure you all do not disobey me, or give away my location, I've had a certain...serum implanted into your bodies. And no, Gizmo...if you were able to shrink down and get into your friend's bodies, you would not be able to destroy the microbes."

A remote was pointed at the monitor and it showed their circulatory systems and in their blood was microrobotic cells attaching themselves to the blood cells, to the walls of the veins and other organs. Jinx frantically ran her hands all over her body as she began to feel a creepy feeling like millions of little legs walking on her.

"It will ensure me that you will obey every word I say. The microbes can act on their own. If their sensors detect any form of deceit, lying or betrayal to me, they will incapacitate you for a few minutes...and continuously until potential death if you resist it. They attach to your blood cells, flow into the body, attach themselves into brain cells, organs, muscle tissue...completely infecting your body. However, you simply follow orders and do not disobey, you will remain completely normal."

The horror in their faces was imminent and gave Raven a joyous feeling. Jinx set a furious glare at Raven and disregarding the warning Slade had just given them all, leapt at Raven. Raven didn't have to lift a finger as Jinx body glowed yellow and she shrieked in unfathomable pain. She fell to the floor and curled up tightly, screaming and soon the series of currents ceased. Jinx got sick suddenly and spent a few seconds hunched over before shakily standing. It was a display of the control Slade had over the group and it hushed Gizmo and Mammoth up. Neither of them now wished to try anything deceitful against their employer.

"As I was saying. This control is to make sure you all do not disobey me. I do not condone disobedience nor am I lenient with it."

Wintergreen had appeared again. Slade gave a nod and the older man called the youngters to him. Scathing glares were aimed towards the pair but neither cared. The three were just pawns in a scheme and expendable if it came down to it. Once they left, the two looked to one another and Slade smiled behind his mask. "It was an excellent idea to bring up that technology, Raven. I had nearly forgotten when I used it on you and your old friends," Slade complimented. It put a smile on Raven's face as she looked towards the door. "How can one forget every instance you have tried to control us? Those silly microbes to make sure Robin worked under you faithfully, the suit you devised for Terra and your use of psychology on others is well used," Raven said as she now turned her gaze to Slade. A chuckle slipped through the slits of the mask before he grabbed Raven cruelly and forced her against the wall. It took her breath away as she struggled against his hold. He leaned in near her ear and whispered, "Keeping complimenting me and see where you end up." A tiny moan escaped Raven's lips as she felt fingers grasp hard into her shirt and rip it open. "Well...what can I say about a man who is strong, intelligent and powerful? A man who is mysterious and dark, and absolutely handsome? A man who makes me feel weak and want to fall down and worship his body?" was Raven's retort to his challenge. Now she found him ripping apart her skirt and forcing her legs open. "Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear."

* * *

The three sat silently in the car as Wintergreen drove them to a very expensive hotel. They were on the express way heading downtown. It all became clear they had been duped by Slade. Even now, Gizmo was looking at the vein in his forearm and growling curses about the microbes flowing through his body. Mammoth didn't have much to say about and stared out the car window, but not really seeing anything. Jinx was staring at the floor and fuming about Raven's smug attitude when she accompanied Slade. In front of one of Slade's most loyal personell, they were not going to mutter a single word of deception.

The three were escorted into the hotel. The crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling and the rich, red carpeting in the lobby area sang just how rich and lavish this place was. Awards on the walls showed how many stars they received a year and even autographed pictures of famous actors and notable people were hung up. The desk man dressed in a crisp tuxedo handed them a key while giving them an accusatory eye. Wintergreen lead them up to their rooms on the tenth floor. Once they were alone in the elevator, Wintergreen spoke up to them. "Slade paid for a suite room in full for two weeks. You will stay here unless called on or told to move somewhere. Do not cause trouble in this hotal to attract attention to yourselves. You will be free to run up the room service bill as much as you want as I been instructed to advise you," Wintergreen informed them in a soft, kind voice. The three took a better liking to him and fell into a small comfort. The elevator stopped, dinged and the doors slid open silently. The hallway was lined with gold and glass lights on the walls, and all the doors looked to be of a fine, high polished cherrywood. They came to stand before room 1052. Wintergreen gave them a bow of courtesy before leaving them there. They watched quietly as he departed. Jinx fumbled with the key and opened the door. It swung open to reveal a very richly decorated room. There were two beds with a large couch, a beautiful entertainment center, a kitchenette, a spacious bathroom and a living room. Perhaps it was not so bad if they got perks like this...

"Hey hey! They got the newest games here!"

Gizmo sat down and turned the television on to play the game. Mammoth and Jinx decided to turn in early. While Mammoth got into his bed, Jinx slipped into hers and pulled the covers up and tightly around her thin body. Falling asleep was difficult when her brain was worried about the tiny little robots coursing through her body. It was definitely unusual for Slade to contact them after all this time and Jinx had her suspicions...if only she had followed her gut feelings and turned Slade down.

* * *

The next morning was nowhere near as beautiful and nice as the previous ones had been. Dark, dreary clouds hung overhead threatening rain and a chilly air swept through the city and its suburbs. People sported sweaters and turtlenecks to combat the cold spring day. The Titans Tower was feeling the same mood Mother Nature was.

The gloom of the day influenced their attitudes. They went about their usual morning business with tired and worn expressions that didn't quite match their usual perkiness. Grilled cheese sandwiches sizzled in a frying pan while being watched over by Rose, Nightwing was reading the paper sleepier than usual and even Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't find the energy to shout and holler while their video games blared on the TV. Starfire resided by Rose, watching her cooking the sandwiches and was making mental notes that perhaps such things as golagonork should be added for spice. She was about to speak this piece of advice to Rose when the alarm shrieked through the building. Everyone dropped what they were doing (Rose turning off the cooker and stealing a hot sandwich) and began to pile into Cyborg's car. Nightwing was looking up the location of their alarm and noted the names that popped up. They were old time enemies, but they hadn't seen them for years.

"Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo...well let's get 'em, Titans!"

Cyborg did a double take at the monitor in the car and bit his lip as he drove faster. A long time ago he had infiltrated the H.I.V.E. academy and built a whirlwind relationship with Jinx. It was all a lie as far as names went, but there had been feelings. She wasn't a real bad person but felt she needed to make herself bad to protect herself. The electric blue car zoomed through the city and zipped down streets (and sidewalks) to get to their location. It was hard to imagine just ten minutes ago they were trying to enjoy their bleak morning...

The business complex's gates had been sabotaged and the security officers were lying on the pavement unconscious. The car sped past and came to a screeching halt in front of the tall building. The glass doors of the entrance had been shattered and glass littered the steps. As Nightwing looked to the sign graphed over the doors, his stomach did a painful lurch. The name plate stated Wayne Enterprises.

The Titans entered cautiously, Nightwing already having drawn a batarang, Starfire's hands aglow, Cyborg aiming his arm cannon down the hallway and Rose's hands sporting long, lethal katana swords. Seeing no posing threat at the ready, they lowered their guard and ventured down the lit hallway. All the doors to the offices and front desk were open and papers littered the floors. The flood of papers had even reached the fronts of the offices and Nightwing could read a few of the documents in passing. From the looks of it, they were searching for something very important. A jubilous laughter echoed down the hallways and for no reason at all, the lights flickered and went out. The periwinkle blue glow of the day's light gave very little illumination and they couldn't distinguish just where their enemy could be. It became clear when something hard hit Cyborg and he went flying back. In the light shadows stood a massive figure who charged at them. Nightwing and the others jumped back and as Nightwing threw a batarang, Mammoth caught it and shattered the metal in his hands. Gizmo had jumped on the dazed Cyborg and was giggling loudly. The backpack he was wearing sprouted large, interlocking cables and were looking to hook into Cyborg and learn all his secrets.

Jinx had appeared and was watching the chaos with fervor. While Starfire, Nightwing and Beast Boy were having difficulty overpowering Mammoth, Rose turned her sights on the pale faced girl with the shocking pink hair. Fingers gripped tightly to the sword handles as she stared down the girl.

"Your name must be Jinx. So...what is the meaning of this?"

Jinx only laughed and disappeared into the shadows. Rose wasn't thinking and believed her teammates would be fine on their own. She chased after the girl and threw a sword. Jinx snapped her fingers in time and the sword flew past her head and stabbed only millimeters close to her head into the door frame. Rose cursed as she ran past and jerked her sword out of the frame. There were bright lights ahead and it gave her a better view of her surroundings. Stairs led down to an open door where bright, clean light was pouring out. The figure of a thin girl ran into this light and Rose followed without hesitance. As Rose turned and stepped into the room, it appeared to be a lab. Jinx stood in the middle with a crazed grin.

"Silly girl. You fell into my trap, don't you see?"

Suddenly Rose was aware of the numerous vials containing various liquids and some labeled with toxic, flammable and corrosive tags. Understanding Jinx's powers, what would prevent the rickety shelves from suddenly collapsing and causing the hazardous substances around them from pooling into the lab? It felt like Jinx had read Rose's mind as a few sudden snaps echoed in the lab and shelves storing many vials of these liquids broke and the glass containers fell to the floor. Brightly colored acids spread over the floor, slight wisps of smoke raising into the air. Jinx giggled and cartwheeled on the untouched tiles to the door. Rose leapt onto one of the tables and tried to leap for the door. Just as both girls were about to exit, the building gave an almighty lurch and knocked them to their behinds. Both leapt up to avoid the spreading chemicals and then turned in horror. The click of the door's lock caused their stomachs to drop. Jinx banged qildly on the door and started hitting it with a chair. The door's glass window seemed to have been made of plexi-glass. "No! No this can't be happening!", Jinx screeched. A jingle ring tone filled the air. Jinx's hand flew to her pocket and pulled out a small communicator. A smile appeared on her face. "Oh, thank God. Gizmo! What happened?! I need outta here. I'm locked in a room," Jinx stated more calmly. The grimace on the bald man's face though caused panic to rise again.

"Jinx, we were instructed by the King to initiate the bomb sequences. The first one went off. The Titans are all unconscious and Mammoth and I need to get outta here. We're sorry..."

"NO! YOU GET YOUR SPARK PLUG ASS DOWN HERE AND GET ME OUT!"

"We don't have time! Jinx, we're sorry! We gotta go..."

The picture cut and Jinx stared at the screen, paler than her skin was before. Rose was in disbelief how Jinx's comrades just abandoned her and started the bomb sequences. Bombs...the word caused Rose to think quick. They had to get out before they all started setting off. "How long of time do we have between sequences?!" Rose roared at Jinx. The girl turned, still with her jaw slightly dropped. She managed to tell Rose five minutes but there were only two remaining bombs. Rose stared at a broken beaker half full of a dangerously blue corrosive. Rose grabbed it with her gloved hand and threw it at the door's plexi-glass window. The acid seemed to be slowly eating the window, but not quick enough. Rose shoved Jinx to the side and sliced her katana at the window. It only made a slight crack. It occured to Rose she just might die here in this room full of acids. The girls stared at one another hopelessly then they heard furious banging on the metal door. Knowing what was coming, Rose grabbed Jinx and shoved her to the side of the door's way. A blue blast of energy knocked the door off it's hinges and Cyborg stepped in. "Let's get outta here!" he yelled and the girls didn't hesitate to follow him. They met up with a badly beaten Nightwing, Starfire and Beast Boy and all six of them made it to the hallway with the second bomb went off. The hallway gave a dangeous jolt and they saw pieces of the ceiling caving in. "MOVE!" Cyborg shouted as he pushed everyone forward. They got out of the collapsing building in time and scrambled away to the street. They looked back to the burning building and covered their eyes when the last bomb went off, demolishing the remnants of the place. It took them a few moments to realize there was one extra among them. Jinx stared transfixed at the flames unable to speak. Nightwing noticed and looked to Rose for answers.

"What happened?"

Rose explained what happened and now the others looked to Jinx in pity. Being abandoned by her own teammates she been with for years had to be life changing. Nightwing picked Jinx up and carried her to Cyborg's car, sitting her in the passenger seat. It was a mutual agreement they would take her in and look after her. None of them could believe the turn of events that just happened here.


	8. Dinner and Deception

I got another chapter! It's a little short by my standards but it reveals more complex plot lines. Course, I still have a huge reserve of plot twists in store, so don't think I am wasting any! So enjoy this new chapter and leave reviews to tell me how good or bad my progress is! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 8: Dinner and Deception

All the Titans got back safely with their unexpected visitor. Jinx had not said a word the whole trip back to the tower. The others knew she was in a deep shock at her friends' abandonment. The Titans knew they would never leave one of their friends behind like this and Rose's account of how Gizmo flat out told Jinx they couldn't go back for her was heart breaking. Cyborg stole glances towards her while he drove, feeling truly sorry for her.

Their arrival back at the tower was a silent one. Four of the Titans dragged their feet as they entered, but it was Cyborg who stayed behind and helped Jinx from the car. Thin arms wrapped around muscular forearm and both walked up the steps into the warmth of their home. Starfire had gone and straightened up a guest roomfor their visitor. The bed was newly made, spare pajamas had been laid out for her and towels so she could take a bath if she pleased. Cyborg led her into the room and let her sit on the soft bed. Both Cyborg and Starfire stared at her with sympathetic looks and wondered how she would come about. Jinx stared back now malice bleeding into her glare. "Stop staring at me," she whispered darkly. Cyborg was the first to speak.

"Look, you're welcome to stay here as long as ya need to recover. We ain't gon' just let ya wander 'round the city without a place to go. No matter what you and your friends did to us. Get some rest, ok? We'll be gettin' dinner ready and we wanna see ya down there later," Cyborg said. Jinx didn't answer but gave a single nod and laid down. Her petite frame curled up atop the fluffy comforter and rolled so her back was to them. They understood she needed time and hoped they weren't making a mistake in trusting her to be alone in their tower. Both left her to her own devices and headed downstairs where the others were waiting. Starfire wringed her fingers as she looked down. Finally, she decided to speak up once they were a safe distance from the guest room. " I do not think it is of a decision of wisdom to let Jinx stay," Starfire whispered softly. Cyborg had his doubts too, but thinking back to how Jinx used to like him at the H.I.V.E. academy, couldn't help but feel he could convince Jinx to maybe come to their side, and become a Titan.

* * *

Slade and Raven had long before cleaned themselves up from their spare bit of fun down in the security and work area. The normal armor and mask was being worn as he walked into the gym with Raven closely following. Hour long spars were part of their daily routine. They took place right before dinner time. Raven stopped as Slade walked a few more steps forward and without so much as a warning, turned around with a roundhouse. Raven dropped to the floor and swept her leg. Her ankle connected with his while he was recovering from the roundhouse and knocked him off balance. A simple back flip put Slade right back on his feet and now both were staring at each other with devote determination. It was different fighting Slade in his full outfit. It reminded her of the innumerous times she had faced Slade alongside her friends. As he came charging at her, Raven stepped to the side and blocked a rounded backhand. Forcing his arm down she made for a punch to his mask only to get her fist caught in his large hand. It didn't matter as there was enough space between them. A kick shot up through the space and hit him hard under the jaw. Her fist was let go as Slade stumbled back. When she made for another offensive attack, he had already prepared himself and blocked it with crossed forearms. "Try harder, my dear...or you will never beat me!" Slade yelled and came at her with a brutal attack.

Wintergreen was tending to a cooking dinner. Looking at the clock and seeing the hands on four O'clock meant the two were in the training room battling it out. There were times both came in severely bruised up after an intense spar but Raven was always quick to heal themselves. Perhaps it was the only way they could live out their former lives as enemies is in a "friendly" spar. The sizzling chicken in the oven diverted Wintergreen's attention and now he was rushing to tend to it. Once the chicken was overturned and Wintergreen closed the oven door, he took a seat at the table with his tea and a book about war tactics used during Vietnam. He would be expecting the two in half an hour.

* * *

The smell of dinner wafted through the tower and Jinx's stomach could no longer deny hunger. The clock on her wall read four thirty, and thought this was a bit early to have dinner. Maybe it was because they had a guest they started their dinner early? Jinx straightened up her clothes and opened the door. It slid effortlessly open and she emerged from the room. The smell was stronger here. Jinx followed the source of the scent and went down some stairs. It got stronger the further she ventured and soon enough after two sliding doors opening, she found herself in a large, spacious living room and to the right, a kitchen. Cyborg was cooking dinner it looked like and Starfire was sitting at the breakfast counter looking chastened. Jinx wandered down slowly, hesitant to make her presence noticed. Starfire was the first to notice and bounded up to Jinx with outstretched arms.

"Jinx! You are awake! Will you join us in the glorious feast of dinner?"

Jinx stiffened as Starfire put strong arms around her frame and struggled as she found her air supply being cut off. "Ger..gerr off!" Jinx struggled to yell. Starfire let her go and beamed at her. Jinx shot her an apprehensive look before tentantively making her way to the kitchen. Nightwing approached her and she felt a kind hand on her shoulder. Jinx turned around sharply to find herself face to face with the former Robin. She grimaced. "A nice meal should make you feel better, Jinx...Cyborg's making some stir fry beef. Hope that is ok," he said. Jinx gave a vacant nod and looked back to Cyborg cooking while he whistled a tune. Everyone here seemed so happy despite the loss of one of their prominent members years ago. Then she laid eyes on the new girl, Rose. Jinx felt a shiver as she met the girl's cold, icy stare. Immediately she looked back down to the shiny surface of the breakfast bar and waited for food.

They all sat down in their own places and ate their dinner. Beast Boy had complained about Cyborg's use of chicken but was surprised when Cyborg showed him the seperate tofu stir fry he made for him. While Cyborg usually ate with Beast Boy while playing video games, he chose instead to sit by Jinx. She felt insecure about this and tried to face away from Cyborg. His caring made her nervous. "Hey, Jinx. Is the food ok? I didn't know if ya liked stir fry...kinda hoped it would be suitable," he said softly so only she could hear. Jinx gave a little nod and continued to eat the stir fry of chicken and vegetables. "Hey...I am sorry 'bout how your friends left ya like that...it was wrong of 'em," Cyborg commented. Jinx looked up quickly and stared him in the eye, shocked how he told her that so easily. A flicker of a smile appeared in her lips as she looked back down and toyed with her food. "It's...ok. Guess they weren't good friends after all," was her reaction. Even if it wasn't much of one, Cyborg was glad to get at least a few words out of her finally.

* * *

Slade and Raven arrived in the dining room scratched up, bruised and limping. Green magic was healing herself and Slade of his few slashes on his outfit. Winergreen smiled as they came in and was just setting down glasses of white wine for them. Both smiled to him and sat down before supreme plates of baked garlic chicken, fresh green beans and a large, fluffy pouf of homemade mashed potatoes. Wintergreen had made his own plate and joined them in their feast, having discussions with Slade about the young people he hired. "They are supposed to report to me soon about their mission," Slade informed Wintergreen before biting into his chicken. It was getting late in the evening and still there was no sign of the three H.I.V.E. teammates. Even Slade was becoming unsteady as his fork sifted through the green beans before stabbing a few to eat. Raven had felt all along they could not trust that group with such an important mission, despite the precautions they'd taken to ensure their loyalty. "Knew we couldn't trust them..." she whispered softly before putting a piece of chicken in her mouth. Slade stared at her and told her firmly, "They will be here. Do not fret, Raven."

Sure enough only fifteen minutes later, there was pounding at their front door. Wintergreen placed his napkin on the table and answered it, letting in a pair of disheveled boys. They grumbled as they walked in and was shown to the dining room. Both were surprised to see Slade without his mask, as they always seen him with that two toned face. "Well, we completed the mission! And uh...Jinx is at the tower," Gizmo informed as he picked off a still remaining piece of ceiling. It seemed neither hadn't cleaned themselves up even after more than an hour the mission happened.

* * *

Jinx remained in the guest room after excusing herself. Even through the floor she could hear the sound of video games and shouting as Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing. She sighed and sat on the bed, taking out her communicator. It hissed as it turned on and she punched in a number to contact. Now she was more confident and the facade of her distress and trauma evaporated. The number connected and soon a picture of Slade's unmasked face appeared on the screen. It took Jinx back to see it but tried not to show it. "Slade, mission is a success. I have infiltrated the tower and am gaining their sympathy, and theit trust," she said in a delighted voice. "Very good, Jinx. Now, we will follow as planned. Keep me updated and do not take any action against them for two weeks," Slade instructed. Jinx nodded and turned the transmission off and pocketed the device. It was just in time as Starfire came into the room with a smile and a strangely jiggling pile of what looked like gelled gasoline. "Would you like a yummy after dinner desert?"


	9. The Deep Conscience

Chapter nine! I know it took me a long time to update. Sorry about that. Had a lot of stuff going on during this week. Well, I am hoping everyone is enjoying the story! I got more twists and more shock factors to come. So leave me some reviews and let me know what you like about the story thus far. Until next chapter! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Deep Conscience

The spring mornings were steadily growing warmer and more pleasant as summer approached. Waking up in a warm, comfortable bed inside a cozy room with sun shining through the windows was not what Jinx was used to. The covers had been warmed by the sun and left her feeling too cozy to want to get up. When she opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand, she turned from it and fell back asleep. Nine thirty was too early to get up and do anything.

Everyone was already dressed and downstairs. While everyone seemed to be going on with their usual routine in the morning, Rose couldn't help but notice how more chipper Cyborg was. Even when Beast Boy managed to beat him in a fighting game, Cyborg didn't go on into his usual rants about his failure. Rose sat next to Nightwing with her hot tea and continued to stare at Cyborg's unusual behavior. After a few minutes, Nightwing couldn't bear to stay silent anymore. "Rose, what's bothering you?" he asked softly so others couldn't hear. Rose tightened her grip on the coffee mug and turned to Nightwing. She wasn't going to elude the question. "I don't trust Jinx. I got this feeling that whole thing was a set-up so she could get in here to spy on us...it sounds just like something..." Rose broke off and didn't explain further. She had wanted to say something she knew someone would do, but she didn't want to rouse Nightwing into a false alarm. What if she had been wrong and was simply being paranoid?

"I do not believe Jinx would be that smart...indeed her and her friends are formidible, but not smart enough to sneak in a spy. They were going to leave her there to die along with the rest of us. What I want to know is who King is. Gizmo mentioned someone by that name."

Blue eyes stared down into the brown liquid of the tea, watching as the slice of lemon drifted about on the surface. Something didn't add up for Rose and she was not about to readily trust this person. She turned her attention to the rising Cyborg who excused himself and walked out of the living room, with what Rose thought was a skip in his step. Happy for a diversion from her lurking thoughts, she took up a seat next to Beast Boy, smirked and picked the game controller up. At least now she could stop worrying.

* * *

The scent of the ocean was in the air, mingling with the many other scents of flowers and trees. The warm sunshine left the grass feeling warm and inviting. It was out in the garden where Raven sat cross legged, wrists balanced artfully on her knees and her eyes closed as she soaked in the nature around her. She still whispered her old chants under her breath as she meditated, and right beside her was a larger, muscular man mimicking her. Slade was in his usual outfit, wearing his mask this morning. Both of them were sitting still as stone as they cleared their mind and unfogged their focus. A beautiful morning like this was ideal for such leisures and she wanted Slade to join her. While Slade's meditation seemed to be perfectly normal, something interrupted Raven's meditation that she wasn't familiar with. _Raven...Raven...over here..._The obviously masculine voice was alluring and Raven set out to determine whether or not this was part of her own conscience or an invader. While she traveled across the rocky terrain in her mind, she suddenly lost footing and felling into a dark abyss...

Slade could hear erratic breathing to his right and opened his eye. As he gazed at Raven, he noticed her chest moving in and out quickly and there was a fearful strain in her face. Concerned, he grabbed her shoulder and gave her a little shake. She didn't stir and even as he called her name, Raven wasn't responding. She'd been locked into her meditation state by whatever force had invaded her focus.

Raven wandered about the dark, arms stretched out and trying to feel for something. Rock, a wall, table...anything so she knew she could sit down or hide. Nothing came in contact with her searching hands and even with her eyes wide open and looking, the black darkness kept her blind. Soon the dark surroundings felt suffocating and Raven couldn't stand it no more. She bellowed and cried for Slade, trying all she could to escape this hold. Once she felt the deepest despair and realized the losing grip she had on her sanity, she fell to her knees sobbing and shaking. This immediately ceased when a bright, blinding light lit up the dark area.

Raven peeked through her crossed arms and came upon the vision of a man floating in the air, cross legged and staring kindly at her with four vivid red eyes. The omnious eyes threw Raven off as she stared in horror. _Kind girl, please do not be alarmed. I am known as The Conscience, and take on any familiar form of whoever sees me. _Raven heard his voice and perceived it as kind and honest, but his lips had not moved once. Cautiously, she approached him. "What do you want with me?" Raven asked in an apprehensive tone, not sure what to make of this fair skinned, blonde man. A kind smile came to his lips as he stared right into Raven and answered her with a true voice. "I have sensed your dismay from afar and have come to offer help and guidance, if you will have it," answered The Conscience. It was peculiar Raven could not sense any of her emotions' forms around. "Dismay? I have none. I'm perfectly happy," Raven informed the floating apparition. "No, you have doubts...I have sensed them. Let me tell you what I've sensed from you from my plane."

" After leaving the Titans, you joined with one of your long time enemies, Slade Wilson. It was indeed honorable for him to protect you as many times as he had, yet Robin and the others always regarded him with the deepest hatred. Even you had hatred...you've never forgave him for what happened on your most important birthday. The feelings of shame, guilt and humiliation swell inside you whenever you think about that day...and guilty fantasies of what you had wished happened, knowing Slade as you know him now. "

Wide, violet eyes stared at The Conscience in horror and then narrowed in fear. Raven summoned a great deal of her strength and tried attacking the form, but all the attacks simly flew through him effortlessly. Nothing could damage this person. The Conscience frowned at Raven's immature retaliation and clicked his tongue in disappointment. There was no choice but to calm down and try to find a way out. "Your attempts to leave and destroy me are futile, unless I let this meditation become unlocked," The Conscience told her calmly. "You know NOTHING about me!" Raven screamed in protest, shaking with fury and fear.

"On contrary, I know everything. I seem to have struck a nerve if what I have said effected you as such," he said.

There was a silence as he studied her and Raven gave him curt and accusing glares. After a few moments, the levitating man decided he should continue his "analysis" of Raven's deepest, darkest and forbidden thoughts and regrets. "As I was saying, little Raven, you have many sordid feelings and thoughts. Let me continue," he began.

" You were determined to hate him forever, after what he'd done to Terra, Robin, you and Beast Boy, attacking all of you right at the heart...you hated him even more after your birthday. But after he had retrieved his mortality again, and you witnessed him jumping into the fray the Titans were having with your father, standing defiantly after cutting Trigon's horn off, and saw him determined to fight...you gained respect and admiration. You were grudgedly beginning to forgive him for his past atrocities. After that battle though, he never showed again, did he?...And sometimes, when you were alone in your room, thinking you silly thoughts, you sometimes wandered to the question...would you ever see Slade again? Would you ever do battle with him again? Unconsciously, you wanted him back. Perhaps to thank him, or just know that your "anti-hero" in the story of your life, was alive and well.

Then it happened. He reappeared, kidnapped you lot, and broke to you news that changed everything. Lex Luthor had a interest in you and your demonic powers. Slade admitted he was the one to hunt you down and deliver you, didn't he? But again, you couldn't hate him because he told you he'd hide you. He'd protect you from Lex. You concurred and told your friends it was ok. Did you vountarily place yourself in his care because you were curious about him and the reasons to his actions? Did you want to discover who Slade was before Robin did?"

Raven was shivering so much with fear at how well this man could read deep into her thoughts. By now she was on her knees, staring with unabashed fear as this floating entity recited her most secret of thoughts to her as if it were a book. No indications showed that he was merely doing guesswork, and Raven had no choice but to believe he could see into her mind. As she tried to speak, she found her mouth was too dry and she couldn't form her lips properly to say any kind of coherent word.

"You began to understand him, and know him over the time. Witnessing him even killing a man to protect you. Training you to prepare you for the fight with Lex. Those dreams of a man in the military was your curiosity drifting into Slade's mind and glimpsing his past and relaying it to you, something that can only be done during unconsciousness. You were determined to still hate him no matter what, but every day, it was chipped away. Strong, stirring desires began in your chest and stomach...and hips. Everytime you saw his masked face, you didn't see an enemy, or criminal...you saw a man you were beginning to feel lust for. Your anger at him steepened because of this, only because you didn't want to blame yourself or admit what you were feeling...you were confused."

"N..no...I...I wasn't...I..." Raven blabbered, clearly shaken by these revelations. The blonde man only gave her a kindly smile and continued on with his views of her mind.

"Then he raped you, didn't he? You were robbed of the only precious thing you owned, the only purity you possessed in your tainted body and blood," said The Conscience in such a sympathetic and gentle tone. Tears began to sting Raven's eyes as she looked away, not being able to bear looking this man in the face again. That memory had always been a source of shame mixed with the sweet taste of lust.

" He is a very bad man, Raven...has he told you everything about his past? About the murders, the victims...? About what everyone called him back then?...Or ever told you how he lost that eye?" Inquiried the concerned entity. It was true Slade never told her but she never exactly pried at it. She knew he had once had a wife and kids...but he never told her about his eye or what they called him back then.

"Raven, you have what those mind doctors call Stockholm Syndrome. You...feel sympathy for him, and are attracted to his brutesque strength and attitude. You feel safe at his side, instead of against it. Is it you want to feel his power and feel his dominance, or is it because you consider him the only one equal to you? Or both, as I am guessing it is? You still feel a pang of hatred and resentment when you see his masked face, don't you? Reliving the past through that metal mask of his...it's a constant reminder of what used to be your life...I feel for you. Hm...it must be hard to be in love with your rapist..."

"He's...he's not a rapist!" she shouted and as soon as she screamed a shrill and aggravated scream, there was a lurch in her body and when her eyes opened, she saw a concerned Slade. Even through that mask, she could tell he was truly worried and fearing the worst. Raven's breath came shallow and her heart felt like a hammer on the inside of her chest. Sweat dripped down her face as she tried to swallow and force that lump in her throat down. She didn't understand who that was, or how he had invaded her focus like that. "Raven. Look at me," said a masculine voice and as she did stare into Slade's masked face, that surging feeling of hate swelled then dried up as quick as it came. Arms were flung around him as she hugged him and sobbed into his chest. Slade, utterly confused at the turn of events, only rubbed her slender back and let her cry. Something happened in her meditation that never occurs, and he wanted answers...but later.

* * *

A nervous hand ran over his bald head as he stood in front of Jinx's door. Every bit of confidence felt like it was fleeting with every passing second. Cyborg stared at the door and was at war with himself, wondering whether or not he should talk to Jinx. It had been years since he had infiltrated the H.I.V.E. academy and met Jinx. While there, he had began to fit in and become accepted. Jinx warmed up to him and began batting her eyelashes at him and walking down the halls at his side. It would have been a lie to say he didn't miss all that attention. He always felt bad leaving her there and giving up the blossoming relationship they were starting. Now, he had to muster all the courage he could to knock on this simple door. Of all the fights he had with criminals, from pathetic Dr. Light to Slade himself, of all the gallantry he displayed in those battles, he lost all that nerve as he came to this blank door. How was it he could have the nerve to fight such people but couldn't talk to a simple woman? With all the confidence he could muster, Cyborg knocked lightly on the door. It was moments before Jinx's door slid open, revealing an ashen faced woman. The depression of her friends abandoning her was still emminent.

"Hey, Jinx," Cyborg said mildly. The girl offered a small smile but it was broken and weak. "Hello," she replied meekly. Her eyes turned down to the floor and Cyborg felt a pang of pity for her. If she was willing to change her ways, he knew there was a spot on the team for her. Cyborg offered a more comforting smile and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...I know...I know I messed up in the past, Jinx, and I didn't tell ya who I was...but I wanna make up for it. Why don't you and me go for a ride in my car? We can go to any joint ya want to." Cyborg mumbled softly. Jinx simply stared at him for the longest moment with indifference then a smile started to form in her face. It was a big relief for Cyborg when she stepped out of her room. "Where you want to go?" asked Cyborg as they strolled down the hall.

"What about a place with pizza?" Jinx asked. Cyborg grinned and led her down to the garage.

"I got just the place."


	10. The Conscience's Influence

Yet another chapter! Didn't get too many reviews for the last. Wondering if I did something with that chapter no one liked...well, the story continues! Soon, you will be seeing familiar faces, so keep in tune! This chapter isn't too lengthy, but hopefully will tide you all (my loyal readers) over until next week. I won't be posting anything new on my days off. Sorry...so! Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!

* * *

10: The Conscience's Influences

Their soft bed brought her no comfort. The disturbing meditation session had shaken Raven to the core. While she lay completely still and silent, staring at the silk covering of their canopy bed, Slade sat at the bedside watching over her. An hour had passed since the incident and she was refusing food and drink. This behavior Slade hadn't seen in years, ever since he first hidden her from Lex Luthor. The sun was drifting lazily into the top of the sky and Slade had grown bored of watching its progress. There was no words between them and the silence was becoming unbearable for Slade. To know the only woman he cared about was refusing his company caused a streak of aggravation. Slade could recall no account on which he should be treated as such.

"Raven. I believe I have done nothing to receive this treatment. Tell me what happened," Slade asked in a smooth, low voice. Still she didn't answer him and instead, rolled over in the bed so her back was to him. This was not something Slade could ignore. It was an instant before he was on the bed and forcing her onto her back. Hands caught her wrists and as he prepared to force the problem out of her, he stared into her glowing white eyes. It was a second too late when he realized he made a grave mistake. The white hot power of her magic blasted him off her and through the wooden canopy of the bed. He landed hard on the bed and had hit his masked face on the headboard. When he groaned and sat up, he saw her standing at the end and glaring angrily at him. It occurred to him the mistake he just committed.

"Raven...I wasn't going to-"

"SHUT UP!"

The dangerous aura surrounding her silenced Slade as he stared. It was wise not to pick a fight with her while she was this upset. Slade removed his mask to show her concerned face. Once Raven was faced with an unmasked Slade, her anger simmered down. She looked down at the floor and said nothing more. Seeing this as the only window of opportunity, Slade slid off the bed's side and walked to her. Still she remained motionless and refusing to face him. With a gentle sigh he wrapped his arms around her frame and held her tightly to his chest. Raven didn't protest as she closed her eyes and drew closer into his hold. Slade was different with her. On the surface he may appear the same as she known him years ago, but now, she knew who he loved and knew without a doubt he would jump in to protect her.

"I'm sorry, Slade...something different happened in my meditation...I...I don't know what happened but it broke my focus."

"You have to tell me what happened."

Raven didn't want to tell him the deepest secrets she had. The fantasies she had about him, or the fact there was still a lingering hatred within her. If he heard that a foreign entity was able to force itself through into her meditation, it would be the end of her meditation sessions. While Raven was aware of the many changes she made over the years, the one tradition she never abandoned was meditation...and she wasn't about to let some invading force make her give that up.

"...I...I...it was something foreign entering my mind and forcing me to look into the past...I think I know what to do to deal with this."

Slade's eye narrowed in concern. A seperate entity not a part of Raven had been able to infiltrate her mind? For an outside force to even be able to enter someone's mind had to take great magic skills, perhaps on Raven's level or higher. For it to be able to locate it's target was another matter. This wasn't a time to pummel her for answers and took instead to petting her and soothing Raven. While Slade had no guess what this force was, it was obvious it wanted to tear them apart and turn them on one another.

* * *

The two sat outside on the patio. Remnants of rain still remained from yesterday morning, but the sun was doing a swell job of drying them up. Birds were chirping and the sound of the lively city gave them a sense of excitement. They both were sharing a cheese pizza under an umbrella and drinking coke. They had talked about the nice day, and were making plans to venture through the big city and shop. Jinx wanted to show Cyborg where she bought her clothes while he wanted her to see a favorite game arcade of his. The two shared laughs as Cyborg told her funny stories (mostly including Beast Boy making a fool of himself) and entertained her with the facial expressions to go with it. After most of the pizza was gone and their cups were bone dry did Cyborg grow more serious. He picked up one of the remaining two slices and stared at it for a moment.

"Jinx...you still mad at me for deceiving you at the H.I.V.E.?"

The smile disappeared from her as she stared into the empty cup. Her cat-like eyes blinked a few times before she smiled.

"Well, a little, I guess...I was...kinda taking a liking to you. You acted so cool. Hmhm, you were always pissing Gizmo off. When I found out who you were I still wasn't too angry. I wanted you to be with us, with me."

Cyborg gave a weak smile and set the pizza slice down. He had liked a few girls in his life but he had taken a liking to Jinx first. Once he got to know her and get past the chilly exterior, he found how nice she could be.

"Ya know, you can stay with us...become a Titan. We won't abandon you at all. At least, I ain't gon' to."

When he looked up to her she was staring at him with those wide eyes and a mysterious smile. She had looked back down and pushed the cup away from her.

"I never had anything personal against you Titans...it was always cause someone was hiring us, or ordering us. Slade, Headmistress, Brother Blood...and I thought I got to know you a little bit with you infiltrated our academy. I liked that. I did hate you for a bit for sticking with your friends and not us, not me...but it seems a time has come that we can look beyond that, right?"

Cyborg gave a nod and smiled. Jinx threw down the money and grabbed his hand, giggling and dragging him off. Their early date was filling her with a giddiness and happy feeling she couldn't quite decipher.

"Let's go to that clothing store!"

* * *

"Cyborg? Cyyyboooorg!"

Beast Boy was looking everywhere for his friend. The garage, Cyborg's room, the gym, the usual places he would be at. The search turned up empty and Beast Boy walked back into the living room and collapsed on the couch by Starfire. Wide green eyes stared at him in confusion before she poked him a few times in the head. It was a beautiful day out and he wanted to see if Cyborg wanted to join them in a game of volleyball.

" Have you not found our friend Cyborg yet?"

"Nope. Man, I don't know where he's at!"

Rose was lounging by the window staring out of it at nothing in particular. Cyborg was missing and so was Jinx. She remembered Cyborg walking out of the room this morning, and never coming back. When Rose went to check on their unwanted guest, Jinx, she also was missing. Rose refused it to be so simple as the two going out on a date. She knew Gizmo and Mammoth were alive. Could that whole thing have been a set-up? Jinx could have led Cyborg out alone and have her friends help ambush him. After all, Cyborg was a crucial member. It was he who invented and installed the security system for the tower, built the team's transportation vehicles, and made the technology so that if even one criminal was raising a problem in the city, it automatically phoned the tower. If they could subdue him then that little tech freak Gizmo could hack into Cyborg.

"You all do know Jinx isn't here either, right?"

The room grew quiet when Rose spoke. Nightwing put down his paper as he thought about what she said. Beast Boy let concern rise to his face as he thought of the worse case scenarios Jinx could put Cyborg in. Starfire frowned and looked to Nightwing.

"Perhaps we could call him?"

Nightwing gave a nod and picked up his communicator. He raised it to his face and spoke clearly into the speaker part. "Cyborg, you there? Answer, Cyborg!" he yelled and after a few moments, they heard Cyborg's voice respond.

"What, man? I'm out right now. Somethin' goin' down?"

The normal response ended the others' suspicions except Rose's.

"You out with Jinx, Cyborg?"

"Yeah, we're at this crazy clothing store she shops at...don't worry, man. We'll be back soon."

Nightwing hung up and set the communicator down. Fingertips drummed on the counter before Nightwing sat back and picked up his paper again. Beast Boy sat up and felt more relieved knowing his friend was out and would be back soon. The television came on and Rose tried her best to block out the noise. This wasn't a time to be watching showtimes. She went to her room without saying anything and locked the door. Rose walked to her bed, fell on it and laid there for a long time. The comfortable mattress and warm covers was becoming inviting. She crawled in and figured a nap wouldn't hurt. Anything to avoid this sickening feeling they had a spy in the tower.

Dreams were weird. Rose was hopping along the roofs of towers, along with her friends. They were chasing a giant floating blob around the city. Nightwing yelled at Starfire, telling her she had to eat it to stop it from destroying the city. Starfire was whining, and telling him she didn't have any gorgakop'd sauce to eat it with. Beast Boy was a flying pig at her side who had a fork in his mouth. As she came close to the blob, she drew her katana only to find it was a plastic kid's sword. Still, she narrowed her eyes as if she meant business with this feeble toy. Just as Starfire had hopped on the glowing blob and started gnawing on it, did the whole scene disappear into an inky blackness.

It was suffocating and dead silent. Rose groped the dark air in front of her and came in contact with nothing. For a few moments, Rose feared she had gone blind. It was a thought she was fearing and beginning to whimper about until a flash of light behind her eased her worry. As she turned to see what the light was, there only stood a man. His clothes were a shining white which contrasted against the endless darkness. His blonde hair and fair blue eyes were kind and gentle. Rose was unsure of this person, feeling that this was not safe. There was something unusual about this "dream".

"Hello, Rose."

Rose glared at the man with a look of intense hatred and backed away. Never once did she let her eyes stray from the figure and instinctively her hand went to her hip for her katana. The blonde man put his hands up to show no harm, stopping where he was. Once rose felt safe enough to talk to this person, she came out with the first and foremost question in her head.  
"Who are you?"

The man gave a warm smile and put his hands on his chest.

"I am The Conscience. I am the one who knows you through and through, better than you will know yourself. I have come here to help you."

"I don't need help," Rose spat as she backed off.

"You are sadly mistaken. You see, you have a mind dripping with the aspect of vengeance. It reeks. Your eyes give it away."

Rose tried not to let her astonishment show as she withdrew her sword and prepared to fight him. Still the man didn't once let his face change and continued to gaze at her fondly.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You want vengeance against your father, don't you? A father who's never been there and whom you hated being with. You joined the Titans to spite him, knowing they were his arch enemies. Knowing it was the best shot you had at facing him and fighting him."

"SHUT UP!"

Rose didn't want to hear no more. The more this man talked about suggested motives, the more she found out to believe that it was the true reasons she taken those chances. This man wasn't some ordinary man and this couldn't be an ordinary dream. Rose began to look for an exit or some way to rn away and not listen to this person.

"Rose. Flirting around and playing hero won't erase the pain, and once you do defeat your father, what will you do then? Will you see his face in every other criminal?"

Rose hissed and threw her katana at the man's face and just before the blade would have struck him, Rose woke up screaming and sat bolt upright. Nightwing and the others were crowded around her bed, all with deeply concerned appearances. Even Jinx was standing by Cyborg laden with bags and was curious as to what was going on.

"Just...a bad dream, guys. Real bad dream...I'm ok."


	11. Everyone's Deep in Thought

Chapter 11 is finally done! I got so much to work on and the new shift bid may allow me more time to work on these things. See, the airport I guess doesn't want us all to stay where we like so we do this "shift bid", where we all get mixed up and "bid" for other shifts in the airport. For example, working in terminal 1, depending on seniority, I can bid to terminal 2 or 3.  
Point being, I will now have Mondays and Tuesdays off, Mondays with the boyfriend. So only one day is reserved to myself, and will most likely be my update day for my stories. Good news is, he starts at 9:30, I don't start until 12:30. I have to ride with him to work so I'll have about 3 hours on week days to work on my chapters! It will be a sure bet every Tuesday will have an update to this story and possibly others.  
Now that I've bored you with my update, go on and read the newest chapter which I hope you all enjoy! Please leave me a few reviews to I can assess the story, and choose the direction I want it to go. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 11: Everyone's Deep in Thought

The sky was painted red with the setting sun. The Titans' Tower had received only two calls into the city to deal with unscrupulous criminals. Only two calls was a very easy day in which they spent time together in the tower. Cyborg was at Jinx's side a lot and was slowly cracking her shell. It was taking work to get her to talk to Nightwing and the others, but as long as Cyborg was at her side there seemed to be no problem...other than Beast Boy thinking Jinx was stealing his best buddy. "She keeps hogging him!" he complained as he waved his hands in the air.

Nightwing was residing on the roof and watching as the sun slowly lowered itself into the horizon. He could hear a door closing but didn't look up once to see who it was. As Rose settled herself next to him, she stared at the sun along with him. The striking beauty of the cloudless sky with the setting red sun was a breathtaking sight. It should have made anyone feel at peace with themselves and happily forget their stresses and worries. Yet these two young heroes didn't feel cleansed of their problems. While Nightwing was concentrating on a revived hunt for Slade, Rose was concerning herself with the dream she had. That person had shaken her badly being able to read her emotions and personality so easily. As she glanced to Nightwing, she knew it would only be sooner or later he'd find out the truth. Still, she didn't feel it was time yet to tell him her biggest secret.

"Rose, you think there would ever be a chance to get our friend Raven back?" Nightwing asked softly. Rose looked at him with nothing but sympathy in her eyes. It was her personal belief that all these years living with Slade had permanently changed Raven and there would be no gain in hoping she could turn back...though she didn't want to down Nightwing at the moment.

"Maybe...if there was a way to prove Slade brainwashed her...get her to see the truth." she replied with a heartwarming smile. That answer and gentle smile caused Nightwing to give a little smile too and they continued to sit on the roof in silence, enjoying the sunset until night finally took over.

* * *

A handsome man with sleek, blonde hair and bright green eyes walked down the lit white hallway. Two guards flanked his sides as they escorted him down a few more twisting halls. The bright, flourescent lights flickered with a loud buzz as they journeyed through the maximum security prison. Cells labeled with the most brutal of terrorists and criminals lined the way. They passed Richard Reid's cell until they came upon a cell that looked more heavily guarded. The two guards in front of this cell nodded to the escorts and allowed the tall, smiling man through. They flanked him as he walked in and the original escorts took up post outside the door. It was an unusual visit. No one ever visited this person except for this particular man. They all had their suspicions and often recorded the conversations the two men had, yet nothing could be gained. They always talked in code that they couldn't decipher.

"Thank you," replied the young man as he approached the plexiglass cell containing none other than Lex Luthor. The mysterious man took a seat just outside one of the walls where small airholes were drilled to allow conversation. Lex sat by the window with a welcoming smile in greeting.

"It is good to see you again, Conscience. Have you any news of the outside world?" Lex asked kindly. The blonde nodded his head and flicked a few long strands of bangs from his eyes.

"Of course I do, as always. It seems your favorite _flowers _are shaking. There was an _unusual _chill they suffered," he answered. Lex understood immediately that Conscience had affected a particular Titan he had interest in. It caused a confident grin to surface. " I am not good with flowers...I'm sure _your _touch will be much appreciated. Will they allow _flowers_ here?" the Conscience asked quietly. Lex gave a nod and then the Conscience moved on.

"I shall also daresay I visited the _bird _too. Without the _owner's _permission, sadly, but I know how you like to know how your future assets would be fairing. Doing better than the _flowers_. The _previous owner_ is being stubborn, but in the end I'm sure we could strike a deal. It is a _rare_ bird so I can see why it would be difficult for the owner to part with it," he explained. Lex contemplated the information and sat back in the chair. He glanced to the listening guards then back to his friend.

"Well, do what you can. Birds are very smart and I'm sure with a little persuasion they can understand that having _clipped wings _and _living in a cage_ isn't all it's cracked up to be. Birds should be free to fly and show off their excellence. Such a beautiful, rare bird like that should be in my collection, don't you think?" Lex said with a smile. The Conscience gave a nod. The guards tapped on the man's shoulder and he looked back.

"Visiting time is over. Time to go," he informed. Conscience gave a small nod to Lex before standing and being escorted out by the guards. The two fell back a bit and gave each other quizzical looks. Lex owning flowers and birds seemed highly unlikely of him, and both felt they should inform their supervisor about these visits Lex Luthor had been receiving.

Lex Luthor returned to his bed and laid down, staring at the blank ceiling. The Conscience had been able to infiltrate both Rose and Raven's minds and plant seeds of deception in them. While Rose needed hardly any persuading, Raven proved to be another story. Her roots were so deeply sewn into her little planting pot that it was going to be difficult to uproot her. Slade had a firm hold on her emotions and decisions. If the Conscience could get Raven to believe that Slade never loved her and only seeked to control her, it would be one of the fatal blows to cause her to revert back. When she is a mess, and unable to fight back from her despair, only then will it be easier to collect her and begin his old plans.

* * *

The day was dying. All the blood of its death was draining over the horizon and leaving behind a dark and colder atmosphere. Yet the death of the day was not to be mourned as its death provided a clear view into the universe and other worlds billions of miles beyond. Raven had always been interested in the weird and darker aspects than such things as bright sunny days and carefree living. Every thought and decision had a purpose that shouldn't be taken lightly. Even now during the quickly disappearing twilightthe scent of the oceans and sound of it's rushing waves could be heard in the garden. Special flowers she had planted were beginning to bloom as the moon's light grew stronger.

While this was usually a place reserved for meditation, Raven was sitting in the garden staring into the vast and endless night sky dotted with stars. the events of the day had confused her and momentarily turned her on Slade. Was she really wrong in choosing this path for herself? In the beginning it seemed like the only option. Robin had discovered her relationship with Slade and how deep it ran. The others treated her as if she was about to set off or transform into Slade himself. Knowing this made her so stubborn in her decision to remain with Slade. All along she had believed if she taken Robin's offer and stayed with the Titans, she'd never be treated as such. There would always be a lingering doubt and accusatory mindset with her friends. Perhaps even worry that if they ever came into a battle with Slade, she might defend him and prevent their capture of him. She didn't need that. Slade embraced her "weirdness" which she knew the others had reserved opinions about. He also gave her stern training the past few years without being lenient. It had strengthened her physically and mentally beyond compare to how she used to train. There was more confidence in her thoughts and decisions. Still, aspects of the past still haunted her.

The Conscience had thrown into sharp relief exactly what her past contained that she had tried to forget. The days, weeks, months, even years they had spent trying to capture Slade who was cruel to them and used them to his advantage. The brutality he put Robin and Terra through. The way he had torn Beast Boy's heart in two by turning Terra on them. When the prophecy had begun, they all thought they were rid of Slade but thanks going to her demonic father, he was back and more powerful than ever. Slade had his sights on her then. The humiliation he put her through and the innocence he robbed by making her watch what she'd cause to this world. In the end he had turned to their side and fought Trigon, but that was his only shining moment in their eyes. Robin still wanted to exact vengeance on him and part of her did too, even if another part hoped to see him again.

Then came the time, a year later, he had kidnapped them and told them their next enemy. She had readily trusted him before the others. Now she asked herself why. One valiant moment in their time knowing Slade shouldn't have been much validation for trust. Still, she went along with it and got the others to agree. Slade locked her up like a caged animal, setting in place measures that would prevent her from using her extraodinary powers to escape or see her friends. The situation hadn't clearly sunk into her mind until Slade murdered a man right on the other side of her room's door, and that same time she figured out just why he wanted her so much and wanted to protect her from harm. After that murder he flicked the lights out and had removed his mask to give her a brushing kiss. To feel him, taste him and realize his emotions shattered the hard casing around her heart. A soft spot developed for him...and it rapidly progressed into an infatuation. A lust, a desire to have him no matter the cost. Now she did. She had him to herself. She had a life with a man who would protect her and give her anything she wanted. In turn, she fought alongside him, procured certain interests for him and put him at ease. Not once had she regretted leaving the Titans for this...not until that damned man came into her meditation. Slade had treated her so shabbily before, so why shouldn't there be a reserve of hate for him? Yet now, he treated her as royalty. Spending time with her, involving her in everything he does, sharing with her and bit by bit letting her in further in understanding him. Wasn't that trust worth anything? _Everything in the world..._

The familiar scent of leather and metal reached her nose and Raven looked behind her to see Slade fully clad in his outfit. The only difference was the mask was not on and was gripped tightly in his hand. As Raven stared, drinking in the sight of him, she broke into a smile and stood up. All the worries she had moments ago were quickly forgotten.

"I am going to a meeting on the docks to retrieve a shipment. Are you going to come?" he asked as he stroked her chin lovingly. There was no way she could say no to him as she nodded. Slade smiled down at her and leaned in. He gave her a gentle, lasting kiss before he donned the two toned mask. A flutter of memories and fear shot through her as she took in the whole outfit. Part of her was becoming lustful while the other more weaker part of her went on defense. This little war within herself didn't show on the outside and went by unnoticed by Slade. The couple walked back into the mansion and left the silent, beautiful garden empty to bask in the serene moonlight.


End file.
